Miroku's amorous past returns
by kagero-tanaka
Summary: A story of Miroku proving his love Sango when someone from his past comes back into his life once again and challenges Miroku love for his beloved Sango.
1. Chapter 1

Miroku's amorous past returns

Chapter #1

**Get ready for a tale of temptation, seduction, lust, sin as Miroku encounters a young maiden, who he stared a torrid affair with his past. This young Maiden is determined to get Miroku back by any means necessary, will let nothing nor anyone stand in her way. What will Miroku do, who will he choose?! **

* * *

"Will, I ever get used to going back and forth through time!" Kagome cries as she arrives back in the Sengoku Jidai era through the bone-eater's well.

"Hey, Kagome your back!" yelps Shippo.

"Yep!"

"Hey Shippo where are the others?"

"Oh, everyone's back at Lady Kaeda's place,"

Kagome and Shippo head over to the village.

"Help me!"

Kagome stops dead in her tracks.

"Kagome, why are you stopping?"

"I thought I heard a cry,"

"I didn't hear anything," Kagome just shrugs it off.

("_Oh, maybe I'm just hearing things_,")

Kagome and Shippo continue walking down the narrow path.

"Please help me!"

Kagome stops again.

"Shippo, I heard something!"

Kagome retraces her steps.

"Kagome!"

"Help me!"

Kagome starts peeking into the bushes around the path.

"I think I heard something around here!"

"Kagome, you're just hearing things,"

"Shippo, I'm crazy but not that crazy,"

Kagome moves down to the next set of wild bushes.

"Wait, I see something!"

Kagome ducks to peer under the bush and she tugs at what she finds.

"Mmmph, I almost have it!"

Kagome strains as she is trying to pull it out.

"Oh!" cries Shippo.

"Oh, it's a little boy!"

The little boy was crying.

"Hey, how did you get trapped under there?"

The little boy was still in tears.

"Hey, it's okay,"

"I'm not going to hurt you,"

"I was running from these demon dogs, and I hid under here to escape them," the little boy said sniffling.

The little boy stood up.

"I want my mother!"

Kagome stood up.

"Well, sure but let's go treat your wounds first," Kagome suggest.

The little boy was all scratched up and bruised.

"Okay,"

Kagome and Shippo and the little boy started walking down the narrow path. Kagome was holding his hand.

"What is your name?" Kagome asks.

"Aoshi,"

"Aoshi, pretty name,"

"Thank-you,"

"Aoshi, how old are you?" asks Shippo.

"Five!"

"Five!" shrills Shippo.

"Yes,"

"What, are you doing here all alone in the middle of the forest?"

"I was walking here alone with my mother when I started playing, we separated I was getting chased by these big nasty demon dogs,"

"Oh, okay,"

Kagome, Shippo and little Aoshi soon approach Lady Kaeda's village…

"Damn Kagome what took you guys so long?"

"Well, hello to you to Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha glances down at the frightened little boy clinging to Kagome's leg.

"Who's the brat?"

Inuyasha squats down to take a closer look at the little boy.

"He's name is Aoshi,"

"So, why did cha bring him back here?"

"He was separated from his mother, and chased by some demon dogs, we found him hiding under a bush," replies Shippo.

"Mmph!"

"Aaah, another demon!"

"Little Aoshi don't be frighten of Inuyasha he won't mess with you,"

"Oh, yeah!"

Inuyasha swipes his powerful claws at Aoshi.

"AAHHH!" Aoshi cries gripping Kagome legs harder.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha starts laughing.

"Sit boy!"

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Inuyasha cries as he's thrust into the ground.

Kagome sighs.

("_When will he ever learn_?")

She picks up Aoshi.

"C'mon Shippo let's go find the others,"

"Right behind you,"

Kagome and Shippo step over Inuyasha.

"Hey, what the hell you do that for!" screams Inuyasha as he picks himself up from out of the ground.

Meanwhile back inside Lady Kaeda's hut.

"Lady Kaeda that smells great," says Miroku.

"Sure does," replies Sango.

"Thank ye!"

Lady Kaeda was stirring up a big pot of her famous Miso soup.

"Hey, you guys!" calls a familiar voice.

"Kagome!" calls Miroku and Sango in unison.

Kagome and Shippo and little Aoshi step inside the hut.

"Glad ye young Kagome returns,"

"Mmph, is that Miso soup!" cries Shippo.

"Hai!"

Shippo jumps off Kagome's shoulder and heads over to where Lady Kaeda is.

"Kagome, who is that?" asks Sango.

Kagome goes and sits down next to Miroku and Sango.

"This is Aoshi,"

"Where did you?" starts Miroku.

"Oh, Shippo and I found little Aoshi hiding under these bushes,"

"Why, were ye hiding?"

Aoshi was separated from his mother, while playing; he was hiding because he was being chased by some demon dogs." Shippo says with a mouth full of Miso soup.

"Shippo, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full," laughs Kagome.

"So, he was separated from his mother,"

"Awww, he's so cute," purrs Sango.

"Isn't he!"

Sango reaches over to touch Aoshi.

"No!" Aoshi cries gripping Kagome shoulder.

"Oh!"

"I guess he still very frighten from earlier,"

"I bet he's still scared from when Inuyasha frighten him!" says Shippo.

"Shut-up Shippo!" Inuyasha says as he was walking inside the hut.

"Ahhhhh!" cries Shippo.

Inuyasha sits down next to Kagome.

"Inuyasha where have you been?" asks Miroku.

Inuyasha glares wildly at Kagome.

"Don't-worry-about-it!"

"Oh, whatever,"

"Oh, I see Kagome gave you a sit command,"

"Ugh!"

Everyone soon bursts into sprouts of laughter.

"Ha, ha very funny, laugh it up idiots!" grumbles Inuyasha.

A few hours later . . .

"Oh, that was good," replies Kagome.

Kagome and the others had just finished their Miso soup.

She peered over to little Aoshi.

Kagome had bandaged Aoshi up and treated his wounds.

Aoshi was curling up fast asleep next to Kiara.

Kagome goes into her backpack.

"I know it's in here somewhere,"

"Here it is," Kagome pulls out a small quilt; she places it on top on Aoshi.

She walks back over to where everyone else was sleeping.

"Kagome, get some rest, we'll find his mother for him in the morning," says Inuyasha.

Kagome slid into her sleeping bag next to Inuyasha.

She placed her head upon Inuyasha's chest.

("_I certainly hope we can find his mother_,")

Kagome soon drifted off into a peaceful rest to the beat of Inuyasha's fluttering heartbeat…


	2. Chapter 2

Miroku's Amorous Past Returns

Chapter #2

"Oh!" cries Miroku as he awakes from his sleep.

"Where is everyone?"

He glances around the hut, no one was inside.

He gets up and stretches.

("_I think I hear voices coming from outside_!")

He steps outside of the hut.

Before him stood a royal carriage and some royal guards.

Miroku walks over to where the carriage is, there he seen Kagome and the others.

"Oh, thank you all so much, for taking care of my son!" cries a sweet maiden's voice.

"Oh, it was no problem!" cries Kagome.

"Yes, he was no problem," replies Sango.

The young maiden held her son tightly in her arms.

"Yes, mother they were so kind to me,"

"Hey look Miroku's awake!" cries Shippo.

"Miroku!" calls Sango.

"Please come here to meet Aoshi's mother," Sango adds.

("_So, it is he, the amorous monk, Miroku_,")

Miroku slowly approached the scene.

"Huh?" cries Miroku.

Sango grabs Miroku and drags him over to the scene.

"Hey, I was coming you know!"

"Thanks you for saving my precious son," the young maiden says as she bows to Miroku.

"You are quite welcome, young maiden," Miroku replies bowing back to her.

("_Wow, this young maiden she quite beautiful_!")

He began slowly observing her.

The young maiden was adorned in a fine silk flowery Kimono.

Her hair was a very long silky.

Miroku could smell the fresh scent of White Plums that emitted from her body.

The young maiden reached out for Miroku's hand.

"Please, let me reward your kindness!" pleads the maiden.

"Well, young maiden how do you plan to do this?" asks Miroku.

The young woman slowly shifts her glaze toward Miroku.

"Just, come back to my palace, and I can arrange a feast in your entire honor," explains the young maiden.

"Well!"

"Miroku, what are you doing," cries Shippo.

Miroku turned to the others.

"So, guys what do you think?"

"Let's go for it!" cries Kagome.

"Yes I agreed," replies Sango.

"Inuyasha!" calls Miroku.

"Mmph, since when does my opinion count?" Inuyasha sneers.

Miroku just leers at Inuyasha.

"Okay, okay, I don't care!" cries Inuyasha.

Miroku turns back to the young maiden.

"So, I guess it's settled then, my friends and I shall accompany you on your offer,"

"You won't be disappointed,"

Miroku glanced down and noticed that the young maiden was till grasping his hand.

"Wait, one wishes to know the name of his giver," calls Miroku.

The young maiden glances up and she stares deeply into Miroku eyes.

"My apology's call me Madam Ayumi," the young maiden purrs.

Madam Ayumi along with her son step inside of their carriage.

"Please, hurry and gather your things!"

"C'mon guys lets go gather our things!" cries Kagome.

Sango, Kagome and Shippo, Inuyasha all head back inside the hut.

"Miroku!" cries Lady Kaeda.

"Miroku!" Lady Kaeda cries out again.

"Oh, yes!" Miroku cries as he steps out of his daze.

"Is something troubling ye?" Kaeda asks.

"No, no I just have not fully awoken yet, that's all,"

("_Those cavernous green eyes were have I seen those before_!")

Miroku continued to stare intensely at the carriage. Lady Ayumi peers out the window, their eyes meant and they soon began stare intensely at one another.

("_Yes, Miroku come back to me_!")

"Wow, I can't wait to see how her house is!" cries Shippo.

"She's a princess right?" asks Kagome.

"Yes, I think so, after all she told us to call her Madam Ayumi," replies Sango.

The gang was traveling inside another horse carriage that was following Madam Ayumi's carriage.

Everyone was chatting away about how they couldn't wait to arrive at Madam Ayumi's place.

("_I just don't get it, were do I know her from_!")

"Miroku!" cries Sango.

"Yes!"

"Hey, Miroku what's wrong cat got ya tongue?"

Miroku buries his faces into his hand.

"What's wrong with, Miroku?" asks Shippo who was perched on Kagome's shoulder.

"I don't know but he's been acting strange ever since this morning,"

"Look, I'm fine okay I'm just a bit tired that's all!"

"Okay, no need to get all moody!" cries Kagome.

"Touchy-touchy aren't we, Miroku!" laughs Inuyasha.

Miroku shoots up and shoves his staff into Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha jumps up.

"Hey, you wanna start something!" growls Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha Miroku stop all this nonsense!" cries Sango.

Miroku removes his staff from Inuyasha's chest.

Miroku quietly sits back down and once again buries his head hands.

"Inuyasha, you really need to control that tempter of yours,"

"Look, if you don't start nothing it would be nothing!" gripes Inuyasha.

("_Geez, I wonder what that was all about_!")

("_Miroku, what could be troubling you_," wonders Sango)

"Madam Ayumi this is a great place you have!" cries Shippo.

"Thank you!"

Madam Ayumi has just concluded a brief tour of her home.

"Wow, her castle is huge!" cries Kagome.

"Now, let me see if I still remember all of your names,"

"Kagome," Madam Ayumi says as she glances at Kagome.

"That's right,"

"You're Shippo right!"

"Yep, that's me!"

"Now, lets see Inuyasha right?"

"Well, I guess you're smarter than you look," sneers Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!"

"Could you show any less respect,"

Madam Ayumi starts chuckling.

"She's laughing?" Kagome asks puzzled.

"It's quite alright!"

"Now, where are those other two, Sango and Miroku?"

Miroku and Sango were walking behind the others.

Everyone stops in the center of the long extended hallway.

Madam Ayumi walks over to where Miroku and Sango are.

Miroku was staring intensely at the ground he felt Madam Ayumi's presence.

"Did you two not like my home?"

Sango tugs at Miroku's arm.

"Of course we liked your home Madam Ayumi,"

"Sir Miroku!"

Madam Ayumi steps closer to Miroku.

"Have, I done something to upset you Sir Miroku?"

Miroku starts shaking his head.

"No, of course not, Madam Ayumi you have been nothing but kind to all of us,"

"Then, tell me why will you not look me in my eyes when you answer me?"

One of Madam Ayumi's guards shoves Miroku in his back with his sword.

"Young man show our princess respect!"

Madam Ayumi raises her hand signaling for the guard to lower his weapon. The guard bowed and lowers his weapon.

"Look, Madam Ayumi I'm very sorry I mean no harm I have the utmost respect for your authority," Miroku says quietly as she glazes into Madam Ayumi's intense fiery green eyes.

Madam Ayumi bows to Miroku.

"Please let me show you all to your rooms,"

"So, you're going to let us stay here?" asks Kagome.

"Yes, of course,"

Madam Ayumi opens the hikido to one of her many guests' rooms.

"Please step inside,"

Kagome and the others step inside the room.

The guest room was layered in painting of Madam Ayumi and her son.

There were Japanese Katana blades stretched across the back wall of the room.

There were two seats that were draped in fine white silk.

The floor was wrapped in a fine Oriental rug. The bedrolls were adorned with silk ivory sheets and a headrest made of thick fur.

"Wow, this is gorgeous!" cries Kagome.

"You said it!" cries Shippo.

Shippo runs and sits in one of the silk seats.

"Not bad,"

"This is beautiful,"

Miroku peers around the extravagant sight.

"Yes, it is beautiful indeed,"

"Thank you I'm glad you all liked it,"

"Who shall occupy this room?"

Kagome glances back at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha and I can take this room,"

"Huh, who says I want to share a room with you!"

"Inuyasha!"

"You and I have been sharing the same sleeping bed for the past couple of months and I just thought . . . "

"Okay, okay!"

"Kagome," calls Shippo.

"Yes,"

"Can I stay in here with you and Inuyasha?"

"No!"

"Sure, it's not like anything going to go on in here," Kagome says peering at Inuyasha.

"Mmph!" gulps Inuyasha.

"What a tempter," cries Madam Ayumi.

"Kagome sure is scary when's angry!"

"You can say that again," cries Inuyasha.

"Come my dear Sango and Miroku let me show you to your room,"

"This is absolutely beautiful!" stammers Sango in awe.

"Indeed it is,"

Their room was draped in ivory silk and gold trimming.

The floor adorned yet another fine Japanese Oriental rug.

The bedding was silk crimsoned sheeting painted with Mejiro birds.

The headrests were lined with ivory fur.

"I'm I correct to assume you approve of your bed quarters?"

Sango turns to Miroku.

"Yes, we love it, don't we, Miroku?"

Miroku switches his glazes over to Madam Ayumi.

"Yes, we do," replies Miroku.

Sango catches Miroku peering at Madam Ayumi.

("_What could possibly be going on between those two_?")

"Please make yourselves at home, lunch shall be approaching soon, my guards will escorts all of you to my dining room when its time,"

"Thank you Madam Ayumi for all your kindness," whispers Sango.

Madam Ayumi walks to the door.

"No, thank you," Madam Ayumi replies as she shuts the sliding door.

Her two personal bodyguards escort Madam Ayumi back to her headquarters.

"Miroku, please tell me is something wrong?" Sango asks with a soft gentleness in her tone.

Miroku lifts Sango's face to his own.

He pulls Sango in for a deep sensual kiss.

"My dear Sango please don't worry about me I'm fine,"

"But, you have been . . ."

Miroku places his right index upon Sango soft gentle lips.

"I'm fine okay,"

"You're mine again now!" whispers Madam Ayumi as she is walking back to her headquarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Miroku's Amorous Past Returns

Chapter #3

Sango and Miroku step out of their room. "I believe Inuyasha and Kagome's room were not to far from here,"

Miroku and Sango began heading back towards their left.

"Mmph, I wonder where their room is,"

"No, I want to sleep there!" cries Kagome.

"No let me!"

"I think it's safe to say that we found them," gripes Sango.

Miroku opens up the sliding door.

Kagome and Inuyasha are in each other's face yelling at one another.

"They're at it again," sighs Shippo.

"So, what are you disagreeing about now?" asks Miroku.

Kagome and Inuyasha cease arguing. They both start blushing.

"Ugh, we were just discussing something,"

A short while later everyone was now settled inside of Inuyasha and Kagome's room.

Shippo was in a small corner of the room playing with Kiara.

"This place is really awesome!" cries Kagome.

"Yes, it is," replies Sango.

The hikido is suddenly pulled open.

"Little Aoshi!"

Aoshi runs inside the room, he runs straight into Kagome's arms.

"Kagome!"

Aoshi gives Kagome a big bear hug.

"Hey, you brat what do you want!"

"I just came to see . . ." Aoshi starts.

Aoshi scans the room.

"You came to see who?"

"Oh, there she is!" Aoshi cries as he leapt out of Kagome's arms.

Little Aoshi ran over where Shippo and Kiara were.

Aoshi immediately began petting Kiara.

Kiara began to purr in response.

"Hey, what's the big idea!" cries Shippo.

Kagome and the other began laughing.

"Shippo, hey its Madam Ayumi's son… so spare him okay!" giggles Kagome.

Then there was a faint knock at the sliding door.

It was one of Madam Ayumi's royal guards.

"Our Lady Ayumi requests thee all to come to lunch," says one of the guards in a very mundane tone.

"C'mon you guys time to chow!" Shippo cries happily.

Little Aoshi runs ahead of everyone else. "Master Aoshi what were you doing in here with them!" the other guard calls while running after Aoshi.

The remaining guard led everyone to this outdoor patio; fresh blossoming Sakura trees adorned there.

"This place just gets better and better," replies an awestruck Kagome.

"Please have a seat,"

"Guard you shall leave us now!"

The royal guard bows in obedience and leaves the patio.

Madam Ayumi is seated at the head of the table.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo all sit around the table.

"Glad you all decided to join me," chirps Madam Ayumi. "Wow, it smells great!" cries Shippo.

Miroku glances down at their lunch.

("_Wow, its shrimp and vegetable tempura, with spicy tuna rolls and green tea_,")

"Well, what are you all waiting for an invitation, dig in!" "Alright!" cries Shippo. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Shippo, grab their chopsticks and began eating.

Miroku slowly picks up his chopsticks and starts poking at his food. "Mmph this is the best!" Shippo cries with a mouth full of tempura. "You said it," Inuyasha replies also with a mouth full of food. "Okay, don't you two have any matters?" "Yes, it's not proper to talk with your month full of food, besides you're in presence of Madam Ayumi," replies Sango. "No, it's quite alright," Madam Ayumi begins to eat her lunch. Madam Ayumi glances up, she and Miroku just happened to be seated across from one another. "Sir Miroku!" "Huh!" Miroku looks up startled. "You haven't touched your lunch yet," "I-I umph," A small smile creeps across Madam Ayumi's flawless face. "Do you not like your meal, I could have my chefs cook you up something else," offers Madam Ayumi. "No, that will not be necessary," Miroku stood up. "Wait, Miroku!" cries Sango. "What are you doing?" asks Sango. Miroku began walking to the door, lowering his head as he approaches. "I'm sorry but, I'm just not hungry right this moment,"

As soon as Miroku opens the door, little Aoshi jets onto the patio. Little Aoshi raced into his mother arms. "My, dear son!" calls Madam Ayumi. Miroku closes the hikido.

("_I can't believe that dear Miroku still doesn't recognize me_,")

"Everyone please continue your lunch," Sango gets up and rushes to the door. "Sango!' cries Kagome. Sango hurries and opens the sliding door. "Guards!" Madam Ayumi's personal bodyguards block Sango's exit. "What, what is the meaning of this!" cries Sango. "Please, Sango take your sit and finish your lunch," orders Madam Ayumi. "But, but I must!" The bodyguards continue to hold Sango back. Sango throws her hands up in frustrating and goes back out the patio.

("_I just don't understand, why I'm letting this woman get to me like this_,")

("_I've never ran away from a woman ever in my entire life, but I know that I know her but from were_,")

"I think I need to get some rest!" Miroku finds his way back to his room. He goes pulls back the crimsoned sheeted bed and lies down and falls fast asleep.

Sango rushes inside her room. "Miroku we need to talk!"

"Oh!" Sango observes that Miroku is resting peacefully beneath the crimsoned sheeting.

"Sango!"

"Oh, Kagome you startled me,"

"Sorry, I did not mean to frighten you,"

"Sango, I realize you want to talk with Miroku but let him get some rest first," suggests Kagome.

"Fine!"

* * *

A few hours later . . .

"Oh, wow that just what the doctor ordered," Miroku yawns as he awakens from his sleep. Miroku steps out of the bedding. He steps outside of his room. "Maybe I should try to find out who Madam Ayumi really is," He peers down the long narrow hallway; there was no sign of the others. He began making his way down the right wing of Madam Ayumi's palace. After what seem like an array of rooms Miroku stumbles upon what he thinks is the Lady's bedchamber. He peeks around the corner. "Ahh this must be Madam Ayumi's bedchamber," Miroku whispers excitedly. Miroku slowly approached the flowery sliding doors and placed his ear upon the door.

("_Is that water I hear_?")

Miroku glances around to be sure that the coast is clear. He slowly slid open the hikido. Miroku nearly gasps at the sight before him. Madam Ayumi's bedroom was ten times more extravagant then her guests' room. There were fine silks and many Japanese oriental rugs draped through the huge room. There were many oil paintings of Madam Ayumi and her son and this young man. In the middle of the huge room was corpulent white silk bedding that was stacked high upon many layers. The headrest appeared to be laced in pure diamonds.

("_Wow, Madam Ayumi is very rich indeed_,")

Miroku peers over to his left. There was another room was beyond the left corner. Quietly closing the sliding doors. Miroku quietly tips toes over to the left corner. He peers inside.

("_Oh, this must be Lady Ayumi's shower room_!")

Miroku peeked further into the shower room. Madam Ayumi was humming a tune while bathing. "Ah!" she replies quietly. Miroku couldn't help himself; he continued watching Madam Ayumi bathe. "Oh, now where that damn soap!" Madam Ayumi cries as she began searching through the tub. "Ah, there it is," Madam Ayumi quickly stood up, exposing, her naked dripping backside. "Oh!" "Mmph," purrs Madam Ayumi. Miroku quickly hid himself back around the corner.

("_I wasn't expecting her to do that_!")

Madam Ayumi steps out of her tub. She grabs her yukata and slips her bare body into it. "Look, I know you're still there," whispers Miroku's heart continued to pound rapidly in his burning chest. Madam Ayumi stood still dripping wet in the entrance of her shower room. Miroku slowly turns his head up to face the Princess. Their eyes meant. She steps in front of Miroku.

"Get up!" Miroku slowly stood up.

Miroku sight soon left Madam Ayumi's face and they quickly made their way to Madam Ayumi's beautiful body. Miroku seen that her yukata barely covered her large round breasts. Her nipples stood at full attention. "Can I conclude by your expression, that one likes what he sees?" Madam Ayumi replies sweetly.

("_My body why does it suddenly feel like I am losing control of it_,")

Miroku lunged forward and wraps his hands around Madam Ayumi's small shapely waist. Miroku fingers slowly crept up to Madam Ayumi firm breasts. He began squeezing her firm breasts. "Oooh!" Madam Ayumi purred in delight.

("_I don't understand why is she letting me do this to her_,")

Miroku decides to test her limits. Miroku slowly slid his right hand down her soft stomach; he slowly slid one finger inside of her glory. "Oohhh!" Madam Ayumi cries in delight once more.

("_He's testing me, trying to see how far I'll let him_ _go_,")

Suddenly she grabs Miroku's hands and she dispels them from her body. "How, long were you going to let me go?" Miroku asks slightly disappointed. "Oh!" Madam Ayumi replies swiftly turns away from Miroku. "I would have let you continue until we ended up in bed together, but you don't even know who I am," "Please tell me who you are?"

Madam Ayumi drops her yukata to the floor. Her body was still dripping from her bath. She lifted up hair revealing the nape of her neck.

("_Huh, what is she showing me_?")

"Miroku, please look closer," "That birth mark I recognize it!" "That crescent moon shaped birthmark!" "No, no you can't possibility be her!" "Yes, Miroku I'm Ayumi Segara, the woman whom you had a stormy affair with three years ago!" Madam Ayumi turned back to the stunned Miroku and ran up to him and hugged her naked dripping body against his. "But, but you can't be!" "Yes, it is I," Miroku felt her nipples grow harder and harder as she held him tighter against her body. "But, I thought you were dead," "No, my son and I barely escaped there with our lives," "That fire consumed everything; I mean everything in its path . . ."

("_Yes, it was a hot autumn afternoon," I remember that day as if it happened yesterday," I was out tending to my garden_,")


	4. Chapter 4

Miroku's Amorous Past Returns

Chapter #4

"I can't believe it's been six long months since my dear Miroku left me," "This child I'm carrying I still wonder if it is Sir Miroku's or my husband Master Kenji's," "Lady Ayumi, Lady Ayumi!" "Yes?" One of her royal guards appeared before her. "What is it?" The royal guard lowers in his head in respect of the Princess. "Master Kenji calls for you," "Where is he?" "The master waits for you in your bedchambers Madam Ayumi,"

"Fine!" sighs Madam Ayumi.

She steps out of her garden and back into her castle. The royal guard escorts Madam Ayumi to her bedchamber. The royal guard slides open the hikido. "Thank you," she replies as she steps inside. The royal guard bows to her and gently closes the hikido. Master Kenji rose up from their bed. Madam Ayumi stood quietly at the door.

"My dear wife," Master Kenji slowly walked over to where his wife stood. "Yes, Master Kenji," Master Kenji lifted her chin. "Please look at me when I'm speaking to you," Master Kenji ordered. "Please forgive me, Master Kenji," Madam Ayumi spoke as she shifted her glaze to meet her husband. "How, far along are you?" "I believe about six seasons," Master Kenji rubbed his wife's protruding belly. "Oh, what was that?" Master Kenji calls excitedly. "Our baby kicking," "Wow, I can't believe the time has finally, after all this time, you are now carrying our first child, and I am the happiest Lord in all of Japan now!" Madam Ayumi remained quiet.

"Are you not happy that you are bearing my child?"

"How can I be happy for us when your never home," "My dear wife you knew when we married that I must travel aboard and tend my other lands and spoils," "No, your home is with me not your other lands or money!" "No, wait I get it your lands and money are more important to you than your pregnant wife who needs you by her side more than anything right now!"

Master Kenji lunged at Madam Ayumi and kissed her soft lips.

("_I can't believe I almost have forgotten the sweet taste of her lips_,")

("_He's foolish to think some torrid kiss is going to help_ _our ailing marriage_,")

Madam Ayumi shoved Master Kenji away. "Please stop this nonsense!" Madam Ayumi called. "What, what," stammers Master Kenji. "I'm your husband I can kiss you as I please!" "You only come back home every other month, so what do you expect?"

"I expect to be treated with honor and respect because I'm still your husband!"

"How, can I treat you as my husband when you're never home, never here to spend time with me, or to love me," Tears started burning Madam Ayumi's eyes. The tears soon streamed down her flawless face. "My dear wife please doesn't cry I hate to see you sad," Master Kenji replied softly. "You hate to see me sad, huh well I believe that it's a too little too late for that!" Madam Ayumi shoved her husband hard in his chest. "Huh, what is the meaning of this?" Master Kenji cried as he hit the floor.

"As far as I'm concerned it's over, I have no husband!" Madam Ayumi cried through broken tears. "Wait!" Master Kenji cried. Madam Ayumi ran from their room.

("_Later on that day, it was slowly approaching nightfall I went to my other bedchamber to gather some clothes_,")

("_But, why_?")

("_I was preparing to leave him and find you once again,")_

_("But, as I was preparing to leave I never expected what was about to occur_,")

("_Who, does he think he is_?")

("_He thinks he can just come home and act like everything is perfectly normal, well he has another thing coming_,")

"Stop, it what is the meaning of this?" calls Master Kenji from afar.

"Master Kenji!" Madam Ayumi crept of her bedchamber. "You stupid fool!" calls another familiar voice.

Madam Ayumi peered down the hallway; the hikido to Master Kenji's workroom was half open.

"Oh!" Madam Ayumi gasped as she peered into the room. "Konryu, what is the meaning of this!" Konryu was Master Kenji's personal vassal and best friend. "Ha, ha," snorted Konryu. "I'm sorry Kenji but I no longer wish to kiss your ass any longer, besides I still have not forgiven you for taking Ayumi away from me!" Konryu screeched.

"Please, Konryu don't do this," begged Master Kenji. Konryu drew the small hishu closer to Master Kenji's neck, so close it drew a trace of blood.

("_Oh, no how could Konryu do such a thing_!")

"I will certainly enjoy drawing your sweet blood," "Please Ayumi is carrying my child I must live to see my son," "Oh, yes beautiful Ayumi," "Once you're gone she'll be mine once again!" "Konryu, if I'm going to die please tell me why one hates me as such?" "My dear Kenji it's so simple, pure jealously, I envied you all through out our entire friendship,"

"Why?"

"You always had such a perfect life, me I just was some poor lonely kid whom didnt have anything,"

"But, enough of this sentimental bull-shit!"

"Now you die!"

"No please!" begged Kenji.

Konryu slowly drew the blade across Master Kenji's neck piercing the skin. "Ugh!" Master Kenji cried as he fell to his death. Master Kenji's body was soon wrapped in his own crimson blood. "NO!" Madam Ayumi wailed. "Hey, who's there?" "OH!" Madam Ayumi gasped as she struggled to get up and run.

("_My_ _legs why can't I move_,")

"Ah, Madam Ayumi how nice it is to see you here," "Oh!" "Oh, I'm sorry you had to witness your dear husband's futile death," Madam Ayumi slowly backed away from Konryu. "How could you do such an immoral act?" "Oh you know as well as I knew he had it coming!" "NOW, YOUR MINE!" With all of her remaining strength she leapt and began to run. "Oh, no you don't!" Konryu quickly caught up to the princess. Konryu grabbed her hair. "**AHHHHHHHHHH**!" Konryu laced his right hand around her small neck. "Let me go!" Madam Ayumi screamed. "Shut-up!" Konryu shoved Madam Ayumi against the bare wall. With a quick whip of his right hand struck the left side of her mouth. "Ugh," Madam Ayumi cried as she slid down bare wall rendering her unconscious.

"Oh, where am I?" Ah so I see that you have awaken my dear," "What have you done to me?" Madam Ayumi cried. "What, what have you done?" Madam Ayumi's eyes searched around her bedchamber. The room had been stripped of everything. "I decided that I rather have all your precious gold and fine silks, I don't want you!" "So, what do you plan to do to me then," Madam Ayumi asked quietly. She noticed a small torch in Konryu's hand. "Well, since your dear Kenji died a quick horrid death, I shall grant you a slow very painful death," smirked Konryu. Madam Ayumi peered up at the torch in his hand.

("_He's going to burn me and my baby alive_,")

Konryu slowly approached Madam Ayumi his hot, tart breath soon invaded her nostrils. "Now, my dear Ayumi, you and your ill child shall perish," "No please!" "I have coated the walls with oil," "See you in Hell!" Konryu yelled as he tossed the torch behind him. Flames immediately licked the oil-slicked walls. "**HA, HA HA HA**!" Konryu laughed as quickly fled the fire stricken room. Madam Ayumi struggled with all of her strength to free her herself.

("_Oh no I can't allow myself to die here_!")

"**SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!**"

* * *

Madam Ayumi was now sitting on her bed wrapped in her yukata. Miroku walks over to her. "How, did you manage to escape, because I was told that it would have impossible for you escape that devastating fire, while in your delicate condition," "Well, as the fire approached closer, I continued to scrape the rope against the wall until came a loose,"

("_The entire room was filled with smoke_ . . .")

* * *

"Ugh this smoke is getting unbearable," Madam Ayumi started coughing. "I have to get out of here," "Ahhhhhhh!" Madam Ayumi cries as fire soon spread to her kimono. She quickly discarded her outer kimono. The flames soon spread consuming her fine silk kimono. She began crawling upon her knees over toward the door. "I have to stay alive for the sake of my child," Madam Ayumi soon arrived at the door. With every last ounce of her remaining strength she slid open the door. The thick heavy smoke soon consumed the narrow hallway. "Oh, my fukuro!" She crawled back inside and on the right side of the door was she spotted her fukuro. She managed to stuff a few of her things in there. Coughing and spewing, she quickly shut the sliding door.

"OH!" she gasped.

There was a pile of corpses lay slain in the hallway.

"Konryu managed to slay some of my best soldiers!" The corpses were blocking the hallway. "Oh, no how will I get out of here," "I see, I have no choice but to back track toward her burning bedchamber," Madam Ayumi coughed as she approached the fire. She quickly ran pass the raging fire. "I know that it's another exit around this way," As Madam Ayumi was fleeing she passed by her late husband's workroom. She peered at his slain blood stained body.

"My dear Kenji, I really did love you!" She hurried down the hallway the raging fire soon spread its way throughout the castle. Barely escaping the raging castle watched from a distance her home go up into flames. She rubbed her protruding stomach. "As long as you my unborn child are safe," she whispered…

* * *

"Wow, amazing," Miroku went and sat down next to Madam Ayumi. "The entire castle was charred to the ground, when we found the charred remains of your kimono I thought for sure that you were dead," reveals Miroku.

Madam Ayumi looks up. "You mean you went back for me?" Miroku blushes. "Yes, I did, I feared that I was never to see you again," mutters Miroku. "Oh, Miroku!" Madam Ayumi cries as she threw her arms around him. "We are reunited once again; it is fate that bought us back together!" Madam Ayumi cries excitedly. "Uh, I don't know about that," "What are you saying?" "Madam Ayumi!" "Please refer to me as Ayumi," "Ayumi, I have moved on with life now, I was very young back then," Madam Ayumi nuzzles her head against Miroku's warm chest. "Please stop all this nonsense you know you love me!"

"Ayumi, I'm sorry to disappoint you but my heart belongs to another woman,"

She glances up at Miroku.

"Oh, you mean to tell me that wretched Sango, is your woman?" laughed Madam Ayumi.

"Yes, that wretched woman is the one I love very dearly,"

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Sango has touched my life, tamed many of my wild antics, she's has always remained at my side through many of the trials and tribulations we have encountered,"

"So, that makes you in love with her?"

"Yes, it does,"

"I think you're lying!" challenges Madam Ayumi.

"Think what you want but I know in my heart that I love her and that's all that counts,"

"Oh, my dear Miroku your sentiments are almost sickening,"

"Excuse me!" Miroku gasps.

Madam Ayumi reaches up from Miroku's chest.

She gazes deep into his eyes.

("_Its almost feels as if she venturing into my soul_,")

"Oh Miroku!" Madam Ayumi cries as she slowly presses her soft pouty lips against Miroku's.

("_Why is she doing this to me_?")

"Mmmph," Madam Ayumi purrs softly.

("_That's it dear Miroku give in to me_,")

He soon felt her tongue brush across his lips. Slowly but steadily her tongue made its way into Miroku mouth.

("_No I can't do this_!")

Miroku grabs Madam Ayumi's arms.

He frees himself from her grasp.

"Look, I told you I'm not in love with you!" Miroku quickly stood up. "My heart belongs to another woman," Miroku slowly walkes back to the door.

Madam Ayumi rose to her feet.

"Miroku!" Miroku stops dead in his tracks. Madam Ayumi approaches him. She wrapped her hands around his chest.

"Yes?"

"You will be at dinner tonight right?" she purred sweetly.

"I'll think about,"

Madam Ayumi slid her small soft hands down Miroku's masculine body.

She reached and grabbed Miroku's manhood tightly.

"You mean of course Ayumi I'll see you at dinner!"

"Of course I'll come to dinner,"

"Now, that's more like it!"

Miroku quickly opened the sliding doors and headed out.

"I need some fresh air,"

"You will be mine once again!"

Miroku quietly made his way outside. He slid open the hikido and he headed outside. Miroku took shelter from the warm summer heat under a nearby Sakura tree. He sat Indian style under the cool shade of the tree.


	5. Chapter 5

"Miroku's Amorous Past Returns"

Chapter # 5

("_I can't believe this woman really is Ayumi Segara," "This woman whom I meant when I was only 17 years old," The woman whom I shared a torrid affair with!")_

_("Ayumi and I meant when I came to her home," "I came to her home to perform an exorcism," "I guess the problem was that I never left her home_,")

* * *

"Thank you, thank you so much!" cries Madam Ayumi.

"Oh, it's no problem," replies Miroku.

Miroku and Madam Ayumi were seated inside of her prayer room.

"That darn demon was haunting me every night,"

"No need not to worry about it any longer,"

"Madam Ayumi!" Madam Ayumi raced over to Miroku and embaced him in a hug.

"Oh, you don't know how grateful I am!"

"Really its no problem," Madam Ayumi pulled away from Miroku she glazed deeply into his deep brown eyes.

("_He's just so handsome_!")

Miroku peered deeply into her intense green eyes.

("_This young maiden is so beautiful and sweet_,")

"I know Sir Miroku I would like to repay your kindness if I may," "I'm listening," "Please stay and have dinner with me, I can have my cooks fix you what ever you desire," "Mmmph, I guess that beats going out catching my dinner," laughs Miroku. "So, you will stay then?" "Yes, I will accompany you to dinner!" "Good!" Madam Ayumi stood up and walked to the door. "Sir Miroku?" "Yes," "Is there any particular dish you would like?" "No, whatever you're having will be fine,"

Madam Ayumi opened the paper door. She turned back to Miroku. "Please make you're self at home," Madam Ayumi left to her bedchamber. Miroku stepped out of the prayer room. "If you need me I will be in my bedchamber," Madam Ayumi called as she headed to her room.

("_So, she's headed to her bedchamber huh_?")

Madam Ayumi soon arrived at her bedchamber. Her royal bodyguards bowed to her. One of the guards slid open her door. "Thank you," "Please leave me now!" ordered Madam Ayumi as the royal guard was closing the door.

"But, but Madam Ayumi," the royal guard stammered. "Master Kenji requests that we always be at your beckon and call," called the other royal guard.

"Look, Master Kenji is not here so therefore I'm in charge and I say leave now!" yelped Madam Ayumi.

"Yes, Madam Ayumi!" the two royal bodyguard replied in unison. The two men bow and slid close the paper door. "Now that's more like it,"

She walked over to the paper door, slid it open leaving it ajar.

"Perfect!" she purred.

"Well, she told me to make myself at home," Miroku continued to venture into the narrow hallway. He came to a sharp right corner then, peered down the short hallway.

("_Bingo_!")

Miroku found Madam Ayumi's bedchamber. He knew it had to be because of the elaborate flowery paintings that speckled the paper door. He tipped toed up to the paper door.

("_Great, the door is ajar_,")

Miroku leaned over and peeked into Madam Ayumi's bedchamber. She was dressed in her yukata, sitting at her vanity table brushing her hair.

("_Mmmph so I see Miroku decided to come_!)

Miroku failed to notice that Lady Ayumi seen him through her mirror that was using to brush her hair. Madam Ayumi soon concluded brushing her hair. She placed her mirror and brush gently back on top of her vanity table. Madam Ayumi stood up. She tossed her hair back over her slender shoulders.

("_What is she about to do_?")

She untied the belt to her yukata. Madam Ayumi swiftly turned toward the door. Miroku gasped slightly. Madam Ayumi was completely nude under her kimono.

"Oh, I wonder what I shall wear tonight at dinner," cried Madam Ayumi.

("_Whoa_!")

Within seconds she removed her yukata. Miroku stared intensely at her beautiful body. He peered at her large round breasts and he noticed the delicate curve of her hips.

("_She's quite beauty indeed_!")

"I know!" Miroku watched as she disappeared into the ring wing of her bedchamber. Madam Ayumi stood at the entrance of her closet. A sly smile creepy across Madam Ayumi's delicate face.

("_This is not anything my dear Miroku just wait to see what I have in store for you_!")…

* * *

"Sir Miroku are you enjoying your dinner?"

"Oh, yes it's very delicious!" Miroku and Madam Ayumi were seated in her dinning room.

The pair was dining on tempura shrimp and vegetable udon noodle soup with some sake. Madam Ayumi smiled.

"Glad you like it," she replied happily…

* * *

"Madam Ayumi, I cannot thank you enough for the great meal!" "Oh, I'm happy to oblige," Madam Ayumi and Miroku were standing outside of the dining room. "Well, I guess I should be on my way," "Thank you once again for your gracious hospitality," Miroku began to walk off.

"No wait!"

Miroku ceased his exit.

"Uh, Sir Miroku please stay here,"

"Stay here?"

"Yes, if you may,"

"Sir Miroku I don't have any friends and I'm terribly lonely," Miroku turned back to Madam Ayumi.

"You're terribly lonely?"

"Yes,"

"But don't you have your husband?"

"My husband, my dear husband,"

"Master Kenji is never home with me,"

"Madam Ayumi!"

Miroku lifted up her delicate face. Trails of tears streamed down her face.

"All my husband cares about is his land and spoils, he leaves for months and months at a time, then he only comes home to sleep with me," "Master Kenji cares nothing for me," "Madam Ayumi I'm quite sure that is not true," "If it is not true then why is he not here with me now!" Madam Ayumi cried angrily.

"Madam Ayumi I don't know what to say!" Madam Ayumi looked into Miroku's eyes. "Please say you'll stay," she begged. Miroku returned her piercing glare. "Yes, Madam Ayumi if that is what you desire,"

She rushed toward Miroku embracing him in her arms.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"So, where shall I rest?"

A smile crept upon the princess' face.

"I shall show you at once!"

Madam Ayumi grabbed Miroku's hand and led him to where he was going to rest.

The pair soon arrived at their destination.

"But, but, Madam Ayumi isn't this your bedchamber?" stammered Miroku.

"Yes,"

One of the royal guards opened up the paper door.

Madam Ayumi dragged Miroku inside.

"You shall stay here and entertain me,"

A small smile mischievous crept on Miroku's face.

"Entertain you!"

"Guards leave us!" ordered Madam Ayumi.

Miroku leaned more on the Sakura tree.

("_She wanted me to entertain her and I gave her plenty of entertainment_!")...

"Madam Ayumi you're not worried that your husband may return and catch us?"

"No, please stop hesitating!"

Miroku and Madam Ayumi were lying together under the silk sheets of her bed.

Madam Ayumi peered over at Miroku.

"My dear sweet Miroku you have the eyes of a great lover and I know you want me as I want you now,"

"Ah, so you're a soothyer now!' joked Miroku.

"No, I seen it in your expression,"

"My expression?" Miroku asked puzzled.

"Yes dear Miroku I knew you were watching me earlier," Madam Ayumi revealed.

("_Huh, how does she know?"_)

Miroku began to blush.

"I-I was not doing such!'

"Oh, dear Miroku it's quite alright,"

"It is?"

"Yes, I purposely told my guards to leave me,"

"Oh, I assumed you purposely left you door ajar too?" Madam Ayumi grinned mischievously.

"Indeed you are a very cunning woman," compliments Miroku.

"Thank you,"

"Now, please Sir Miroku, I want you to make love to me,"

"I want you to pleasure me in every way you know!"

("_So without hesitation, Lady Ayumi and I began to make love to one another_,")

("_It was absolutely incredible_!")…

"Ah, Sir Miroku!"

"Yes,"

"You have proven me wrong,"

"Why, is that?"

"I truly did not think that your lovemaking was this great,"

Miroku could not help but smile.

Madam Ayumi reached from Miroku's hand.

"Please feel my heart,"

"Do you feel that?"

"My heart is still pounding rapidly!'

Miroku laced his naked body firmer against Madam Ayumi's.

She reached up and gave Miroku a sweet passionate kiss.

As she laid her head upon Miroku's chest, he noticed something on her the nape of her neck.

"Madam Ayumi?"

"Yes,"

"May I ask you a question?"

She peered up at Miroku.

"Sure!"

"What is that on the nape of your neck?" "Oh, that, it nothing more than a birthmark," Miroku brushed his fingers across the birthmark.

("_A moon, a crescent shaped moon_,")

"I know it is a very strange birthmark," she replies.

The pair soon drifted on to sleep embraced in each others arms.

* * *

("_After, our first night together, Madam Ayumi and I continued our passionate affair despite the fact she was married_,")

("_Mmmph, I believe our affair went on for over a year_,")

("_Never, had I felt such passion and intense love for a woman_,")

("_Not, all of our times together were good; I still clearly remember that stormy night when her husband returned home unexpectedly_,")

("_Madam Ayumi and I had just concluded making love to one another, we were lying up together embraced in each others arms_,")

* * *

"Sir Miroku!"

"Mmmph,"

"Is it me or was our lovemaking more passionate tonight!" Miroku laughed.

"I do believe that storm out has caused our love to be more forceful and strong!" Madam Ayumi squeezed her naked body against Miroku's.

Madam Ayumi rubbed her small hand against Miroku's right cheek. Miroku glazed down at her fiery green eyes.

"I love you!" she whispered.

Miroku tighten his masculine arm around her slender shoulders.

"I love you too!" Miroku whispers back to her.

They soon drifted off in a peaceful rest…


	6. Chapter 6

Miroku's Amorous Past Returns

Chapter #6

_A few hours later . . ._

"Ah, I cannot sleep," cried Madam Ayumi.

"I see that this wretched storm has not passed either,"

She looked over at Miroku.

"Look at him he's sleeping like a baby,"

"Ah, it's good to be back home!" cried Master Kenji.

Master Kenji began making his way to his bedchamber.

"Greeting Master Kenji!" called one of Royal guards.

("_OH NO, IT CAN"T BE MASTER KENJI IS HOME_!")

"**SIR MIROKU**!" She began to shake Miroku.

"Huh, what is it?" Miroku asked still groggily from sleep.

"You must leave at once!"

"Why?" Madam Ayumi jumped up.

"Master Kenji has arrived!"

"How do you know?"

"I heard him outside the door!"

Madam Ayumi quickly grabbed her sleeping kimono and wrapped it around her nude body.

"Sir Miroku please!"

Madam Ayumi grabbed Miroku's clothes.

"Please, you have to leave at once!"

She threw his clothes at him.

"But…but how will I get out of here?"

"I- I don't know just leave!"

"Thanks!" replied Master Kenji as the royal guard slid opens the paper door.

"Ah, I see my dear wife is sleeping,"

Master Kenji made his way over to their bed. Madam Ayumi was leaned over on her left side. He gently touched her shoulder. Madam Ayumi stirred. "Master Kenji is it thee?" she whispered. "Oh I'm sorry did I wake you?" Madam Ayumi turned toward her husband. "No, I could not sleep because of the violent storm," she quietly answered. "Please, Master Kenji join me!" "Yes, I have missed my dear wife greatly!"

"I shall fetch my sleeping robe and join thee," Master Kenji headed over to their closet on the right side of the room.

"Master Kenji!"

"Yes,"

"If thee wish to make love to me please call off the royal guards if you may!"

"Is that what you desire?"

"Yes,"

"Guards please leave us!"

"Hai!" the two men replied in unison. Master Kenji walked over to the right corner and disappeared into the closet. Madam Ayumi peered over to the left side of bedchamber.

"NOW!" she whispered loudly.

("_Thanks goodness I managed to get back on all my clothes so quickly_!")

Miroku tipped toed quickly out of the shower back into the bedchamber. "I am so sorry!" Madam Ayumi whispered. Miroku nodded. He slowly crept over to the paper door. Miroku slowly slid open the door. As he was shutting the hikido he turned and leered at Madam Ayumi. She blew Miroku at kiss. He smiled and shut the paper door. Master Kenji stepped out of the closet in his sleeping kimono.

"What was that noise?" he asked bewildered.

"What noise?" Master Kenji walked over to the paper door.

("_Oh no he's going to find me_!")

"No, Master Kenji please join me, I beg of you!" Master Kenji walked back over to his wife and joined her under the silk covers.

("_Whew, that was close_!")

Miroku soon ventured out of the castle.

"My dear wife I have truly missed you!" Master Kenji cried as she was holding Madam Ayumi.

("_Miroku_!")…

* * *

"So I see Sir Miroku is deep in thought," Madam Ayumi was sitting out in her patio; from her patio she could see open field where Miroku was sitting under the enormous Sakura tree.

"Sir Miroku and I shared so many good times,"

"So, many good times, that led to me falling in love with him,"

"I deeply sadden when you dear Miroku decided to leave me,"…

* * *

"You can't do this to me!"

"Dear Ayumi I'm sorry!" cried Miroku.

"You can't leave me, I won't allow you to!"

"Please, Madam Ayumi this is hard for me too!"

"Have you not falling in love with me?"

Miroku hugged Madam Ayumi.

"Please understand that I have falling in love with you,"

"Then why are you leaving me?"

Tears soon streamed down Madam Ayumi's face.

"I'm sorry," Miroku says as he was pulling away from Madam Ayumi strong grip.

He leered into her eyes.

"Our torrid affair has been going on for over a year now, I just can't take it anymore!"

"Take what?"

"Madam Ayumi I still have not come to terms that you are in fact a married woman; I have falling madly in love with you and I can't take stand that I have to share you with another man!" Miroku revealed.

"I did not realize that you felt like this way,"

"I do and the fact that I love you so much just makes it so much harder to do this,"

"If you love you as much as you say you do, then why are you leaving me?"

"Tell me then Madam Ayumi I have no doubt in my mind about your love for me; but tell me would you be willing to do . . ." Miroku trailed off.

"I'll do anything you desire!"

"Would you be willing to leave your husband?"

"Leave my husband?"

Miroku nodded.

"Sir Miroku, I can't do that,"

Miroku dropped his grasp from Madam Ayumi. The pair remained silent.

"I just can't up and leave Master Kenji like that!"

Miroku peered into her eyes.

"Please!"

"Sir Miroku!"

He placed his index finger upon her lips. "Madam Ayumi there's no need to explain,"

"I understand," Miroku removed his finger and he lifted her face to his own.

He gives her kiss.

The pair soon engaged in a hug.

"Please don't leave me, Sir Miroku,"

Miroku felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest. A stream of tears soon flooded down Miroku's face.

"Good bye Madam Ayumi!" he whispered as he pulled himself from her grasp.

Miroku headed for the paper door to exit.

"So, you too are abandoning me then!" Madam Ayumi cried out.

Miroku opened the paper door.

"Sir Miroku!"

He stopped at the entrance of the door.

"Please remember thee and that I will always love you, Sir Miroku,"

He gripped his chest tightly.

("_I will always love you too_!)

Miroku slowly walked away without hesitating to look back…

* * *

"If only I had, done as you ask Sir Miroku you and I would have together now as I speak," "I also learned some incredible news not long after you left Sir Miroku,"…

* * *

"Is she okay?" asked Master Kenji. The doctor walked over to Master Kenji. "Madam Ayumi will be fine, she just needs some much needed rest that's all," answers the doctor.

Master Kenji glanced over to his wife who was lying down in their bed.

"How long had thee been feeling ill?" "My wife has been feeling ill for several weeks now," "What were some of her symptoms?" "Mild fever, chills, vomiting, and strangely she has a very strong appetite," The doctor chuckled. "Sir, may I ask what is so funny?" Master Kenji asked puzzled. "It is just as I suspected," replied the doctor.

The doctor patted Master Kenji on the shoulder.

"Congratulations Sir Kenji,"

"Huh?"

"You wife is with child!" announced the doctor.

Master Kenji just stood there in awe.

"Sir Kenji!" called the doctor.

"Oh, I'm just so . . ." Master Kenji trailed off.

"Excited!" answered the doctor.

"Yes!" cried Master Kenji.

(_Later on that day_)

"Are ye Ayumi awake?" Madam Ayumi stirred from her rest. "Yes, I think," Madam Ayumi says as she slowly sat up. "How are ye feeling?" "I still feel a bit nauseous," "But, other wise I feel okay," Master Kenji sat up too. "Master Kenji what did the doctor say why ye is feeling ill?' Master Kenji smiled. He placed his right hand upon Madam Ayumi's left hand.

"My beautiful wife I have some very good news,"

"Good news,"

"Yes, you are with child!"

Madam Ayumi's eyes widen with worried.

"With child," she quivered.

"Yes!"

"Oh," she sighed.

"Why are ye not happy?"

"I'm just not sure if we are ready for a child,"

Why would we not be ready for a child?"

"I mean we are barely passed our first year of marriage, and you're always away on business,"

"My dear wife I expected you to be joyous,"

"I'm sorry Master Kenji I did not mean to upset you,"

"I just . . ." Madam Ayumi trailed off.

Master Kenji stood up.

"We shall discuss this later!"

Master Kenji walked over to their closet.

"I have a meeting to attend to,"

"Master Ken!"

He raised his left index finger silencing Madam Ayumi.

Tears soon flooded her face.

("_This is a very joyous occasion, Master Kenji, but the only problem lies that I'm not sure if you or Sir Miroku has fathered my unborn child_!")

* * *

"I felt some like a street whore for not knowing which man fathered my child,"

"Hey guys I think this is it!" cries Kagome.

Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kiara and Inuyasha were standing outside of the patio. The royal guards slid open the paper doors.

"Man this is just beautiful!" cries Sango.

The group walks over to the edge of the patio.

Lady Ayumi turns her attention to them.

"Oh look who's here," sneers Inuyasha. "Madam Ayumi!" Kagome cries in surprise. "Oh, we are so sorry if we are disrupting you!" "It's just that we loved it out here so much," says Shippo. Lady Ayumi steps over to the group. "No, it quite okay," she replies softly. "Please, have a seat," Lady Ayumi sits down herself.

"May, I ask you question, Kagome?" asks Madam Ayumi. "Sure," "Who was the priestess I seen when I came to the village?" "Priestess?" Kagome asks puzzled. "Oh, you mean Lady Kaeda?" asks Sango. "I thought so," says Madam Ayumi. "You two know each other?" asks Inuyasha. "Yes, I we do,"

"May, we ask how?" asks Shippo.

* * *

"Approximately, three years ago I was narrowly escaped a treacherous fire that consumed my home,"…

"Oh, that was certainly close!" Madam Ayumi cried.

Madam Ayumi was slumped against an enormous Sakura tree.

She patted her protruding belly.

"My dear unborn son, I shall always protect you,"

("_What, shall ye do now, I have no family, and no home what I'm I going to do_?")

She looked over to her former home.

("_My home it's really gone_!")

The flames had soon consumed the entire castle.

"Uh!" she cried.

("_I can still smell the charred remains_!")

"I need to find some type of shelter,"

Madam Ayumi slowly rose up from the tree.

("_Oh, my body it feels so heavy_!")

Madam Ayumi began to venture into the deep forest . . .

She continued to follow the narrow wooden path that lined through the deep forest.

Madam Ayumi leered up at the sky. "By the Gods it's almost nightfall!" she cried worriedly. "I can't believe that this treacherous path has not led me anywhere!" she stormed.

"I must continue on,"

("_If only I could find you, Sir Miroku_!")

Soon nightfall pierced the sky. Madam Ayumi fell to her knees. "I must rest now," With her remaining strength she crept over to a nearby Sycamore; she slid her ailing body upon the tree.

"Oh," she yawned.

"Ye shall find shelter in the morning," Madam Ayumi promptly fell into a restful sleep. . .

Madam Ayumi soon stirred from her sleep.

"Oh, it must be morning already,"

The morning sun peeked over the forest illumining its powerful rays upon her flawless face.

She moved over out of the intense sunlight's path.

"Oh, I shall now go find us shelter," She grabbed her small fukuro and continued her journey upon the wooden path.

Soon a few hours had passed...


	7. Chapter 7

Miroku's Amorous Past Returns

Chapter #7

"Oh, I seem to be getting no where!"

Madam Ayumi soon felt herself growing hungry.

"Ye must stop and eat,"

She continued strolling along the path.

Madam Ayumi peered ahead.

"A river!" she cried happily.

Upon arriving at the river, Madam Ayumi heard a strangely familiar voice.

"I got all the things I need!"

She quickly took shelter behind some bushes.

She peered through the open spaces in the bushes.

"I can't believe you managed to pull it off,"

"Oh, so you had your doubts huh?"

"No, I never had my doubts,"

"It was so easy; I murdered him like it was nothing!"

"Ah, I see you did as we planned,"

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"Ah, it was nothing I tell you, that bastard Kenji was so pathetic, sitting there begging for his sorry life, I have to admit I was almost disappoint to see him die, so quickly!" he laughed nastily.

("_It's that bloody murderer Konryu, but who is the other man with thee_?")

"And what about his wife?"

"I took care of that whore too!"

"I burned the _**bitch**_ alive along with her _**ill**_ child!" laughed Konryu.

Madam Ayumi gasped at Konryu's sober words.

"Well, done Konryu you have served me well,"

The two men shook hands.

The other man reached inside of his kimono and handed Konryu about ten small triangularly pouches.

("_Oh, that's poppies_!")

"Do you have it?"

"Oh, yes I managed to snag it from Kenji!"

Konryu dug into the sleeve of his kimono.

("_What is that_?")

Konryu handed the other man a parchment.

"You have done well!" the other man called.

"I don't see what's so special about that dumb map anyway!" gripped Konryu.

"Oh, if you only knew!"

The other man unrolled the parchment.

("_It appears to be a map_!")

The other man soon started to walk away.

"Hey, uh you don't want any of this silk or money I looted from that castle?"

"I have no need for those!"

The man continued to walk away.

"Can't say I did not ask,"

"Hey, well can't I at least know who I made a pact with?"

The other man seized his walking.

"My apologizes call me Naraku!"

The two men soon went on about their separate ways.

Madam Ayumi quickly sat back against the Sakura tree.

("_I wonder could possibility be on that map_,")...

* * *

The after noon sunlight beat upon Madam Ayumi. She crawled over to the river. The quiet combers flowed over the calm river. Madam Ayumi scoped her delicate hands inside of the river and took a sip full of water.

("_This water was very refreshing_,")

She took about three more sips.

"Oh what was that?" Madam Ayumi looked down at her belly. "Oh, my child I see ye are hungry," "I don't have much," She made her way back over to the Sakura tree.

She opened her small bag.

"I believe I have some spring rolls left," Madam Ayumi began to eat some of her spring rolls.

A few days later…

* * *

"When will this horrid storm pass?!"

Madam Ayumi was slowly walking down that narrow path once again.

Shots of lightening flickered throughout the night sky.

The torrent rain continued to beat upon Madam Ayumi's ailing body.

"I must hurry and find shelter!"

The murky droplets rain soon clouded her vision.

"I- I- think see something up ahead!"

Madam Ayumi mustered up some strength and trudged ahead...

"I am for certain that I heard someone!"

"I did too!"

"Are ye sure?"

"Yes!"

The trio was walking down the shrine stairs of their village.

"Look!" cried one of the men.

"I see someone too," the other man called.

"Hai, I see something as well," cried the priestess.

They quickly headed down the stairs. Madam Ayumi collapsed at the base of the stairs. "I see someone coming!" The trio soon arrived at the base of the stairs.

"Oh, it's a young maiden," called one of the men.

Madam Ayumi reached out to them. "Please, help me!" she feebly cried. Madam Ayumi cried as she soon collapsed upon the foot of the stairs.

"We must hurry and get ye out of this terrible storm!" called the priestess.

"Hai!" replied the two men in unison.

The men quickly rescued Madam Ayumi; they lifted her off the ground. "This young girl is sure heavy!" called one of the men. They turned her over on her back. "Look can't ye two see that thee young girl is with child!" called the priestess. "Thee sees!" cried the other men. "Hurry we must get ye out of this!" They soon headed quickly up the stairs.

The horrid rains seem to grow stronger as they headed up the stairs. "Ah, thee storms seems to have grow stronger!" said the priestess...

* * *

"Oh!"

"I see ye have finally awakened,"

Madam Ayumi was lying down underneath a soft sheet in a small bedroll, she peered down at her clothes.

She seen that her soaked silk kimono was gone, but instead she was in a white work yukata.

"I changed ye out of her wet clothes, ye could catch something and hurt ye and thee unborn child,"

"I thank you so kindly,"

Madam Ayumi glanced around the small hut.

"I see ye is wondering where ye is?"

"No, I was just . . ."

"Ye, is inside of my home,"

Madam Ayumi moved from underneath her covers.

She moved closer to the burning fire, for she was still extremely shaken from the violent storm.

"Is ye hungry?"

"No, I am not," she lied.

The priestess handed Madam Ayumi a small bowl of miso soup.

"I said I'm not hungry!" Madam Ayumi insisted.

The priestess took back the bowl.

"Do ye not care for the health of her unborn child?"

"How could you ask such a thing, of course I care for my child!"

"Please ye do not have to be so modest then,"

"Fine since you insist," Madam Ayumi took the bowl from the priestess.

She soon began devouring the miso soup.

Madam Ayumi soon finished her soup.

"Ah, that was great, thank you,"

The two women soon began to stare at one another.

"Please tell me why young maiden was in the forest all alone?" asks the priestess.

"I was escaping a treacherous fire that consumed my entire home,"

"Where are ye husband?"

"My husband?"

"How do you know I have a husband?"

The priestess fetched Madam Ayumi silk kimono.

"Only, royalty wears such fine clothing, we are merely poor peasants,"

"I am no such thing!"

"Tell thee why one has silk kimono and over 500 yen?"

Madam Ayumi stared down at the dank floor.

"My husband was murdered by one of his vassals, and he tried to kill me too, but I escaped barely with my life,"

Madam Ayumi peered at the priestess.

"That bastard sat my home into a blaze and burned it to the ground, he robbed my husband and myself of everything, and he managed to kill all of our best warriors!" Madam Ayumi revealed.

"Ah thee see,"

Tears pierced the eyes of Madam Ayumi.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"I don't mean to cry,"

"It is fine ye have lost everything ye had loved,"

"May one ask what is ye name?"

"It's Ayumi,"

"Ayumi!"

"May, one asks the name of her savior?"

"Kaeda!"

"Lady Kaeda,"

"Is the Lady Kaeda a priestess?"

"Hai,"

"Oh, I wonder when I fell asleep," Madam Ayumi called as she yawned and stretched.

"Where's Lady Kaeda?" she removed herself from her bedroll, and walked out of the small hut.

Madam Ayumi noticed that the small village was bustling with activity.

("_I can't believe everyone is all so alive this early in the morning_,")

Madam Ayumi looked around for Lady Kaeda.

"Oh, there she is!"

She ran over to Lady Kaeda.

Lady Kaeda was pulling some weeds out of a small garden over at right corner of the village.

"Lady Kaeda!"

"What is ye doing up so early?"

"I just got up," she answered.

"Oh, may I help?"

"Oh, I got it!" Lady Kaeda cried as she pulled out the tough weeds.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Ye, needs to get rest, besides what can ye do in thee delicate condition?"

"Oh, so you think just because I'm pregnant that I can't do anything!"

"Thee did not say that!"

"No, but that's what you meant right?"

"No, if ye feel like ye can work but go ahead!"

"What do I need to do?"

"Just go through the garden and pull out weeds,"

"Okay sound harmless,"

Lady Kaeda handed Madam Ayumi a small bucket to place the weeds in.

"After, ye pulls out the weeds, place them inside of here,"

"Okay," Lady Kaeda moved and Madam Ayumi took her place on the ground.

She began to pull out the weeds.

("_Oh, this is indeed difficult_!")

"Ahh, I almost got it!"

"UHHH!" cried Madam Ayumi.

"Huh?"

There was no weed in her hands.

"But, I- I thought I had it I used all my strength," she cried.

"See, things are not always as thee seem!"

"Mmmph, I'll show her!"

Madam Ayumi continued to struggle with the harsh weeds.

"Please, come back to my hut when ye finished, I'll have lunch waiting," called Lady Kaeda as she walked out of the small garden.

"FINE!" Madam Ayumi yelled in frustration…

"Ah, I finally finished!"

* * *

Soon a few hours pass...

Madam Ayumi had just finished pulling all the weeds from the garden.

"Oh, my!" she cried.

She peered down at her hands.

Her hands were all red and peeling.

("_I guess this what real work feels like_!")

Madam Ayumi stood up.

"Ah, I see ye has finally finished,"

"Huh!"

"Hey, how long have you been watching me!"

Lady Kaeda was standing behind her watching her actions.

"Long enough to see that ye does not belong out here doing hard labor,"

"Of course I do I have to do my fair share too!" she cried.

Lady Kaeda walked over to where Madam Ayumi was.

She kneeled next to Madam Ayumi.

Lady Kaeda picked up her swollen hands.

"This is proof that ye have not used these hands for hard labor before,"

She snatched her hands away.

"I'm capable of doing anything you can do!"

Lady Kaeda stood up.

"Please, if may ye take thee weeds over to that lake and discard them,"

"FINE!"

Madam Ayumi proceeded to pick up the small wicker basket.

"Oh!" she cried as she dropped the basket.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing!"

("_Oh, my swollen hands hurt so much_!")

"Do ye need any assistants?"

"**I SAID NO**!"

Madam Ayumi picked up the basket once again.

"Ooooh!" she cried.

She began making her way over to the lake.

"Can't say that thee did not ask," Lady Kaeda called as she watches her struggle with the small basket…

* * *

"Soon the labor grew easier as I did it more,"

"How long did you stay with Lady Kaeda?" asks Kagome.

"I lived there until I gave birth to my son,"

* * *

"Please young Ayumi take it easy," cried Lady Kaeda.

Madam Ayumi and Lady Kaeda were inside of her home.

She walked Madam Ayumi over to her bedroll. Lady Kaeda forced her under the covers.

"No, please let me help!" she cried feebly.

"No, ye is close to giving birth, ye needs much rest,"

"No, I don't!"

"Please, rest my child," Madam Ayumi laid her head back against the headrest.

"Okay," she sighed…

"Where is she I demand ye to let me see!"

"Ye, is resting now!" cried Lady Kaeda.

Madam Ayumi soon awoke from her rest.

"What's, all-that racket!"

"Please come back!" cried Lady Kaeda.

"Is she in here?"

The lady rushed inside of Lady Kaeda's hut.

"Oh!" cried Madam Ayumi.

"Madam Ayumi is that thee?"

"Yes," Madam Ayumi answered.

The woman walked over to her.

"Stand to your feet!" the woman ordered.

Madam Ayumi leered at the older woman.

The woman was adorned in a fine crimsoned color silk kimono.

The lady also was wearing the scent of White Plums.

"Are you not Master Kenji's mother?"

"Hai!" cries the woman.

"But, Madam Tatsuya, how did you manage to find me?"

"Ye need not to be concerned how thee found you!"

"But, but!" stammered Madam Ayumi.

"Now, girl ye come with me!"

Madam Tatsuya grabbed Madam Ayumi by her wrist.

"No, let me go!" she cried.

"What is the problem?"

"I don't want to go with you!"

Madam Tatsuya dropped her grip around Madam Ayumi's wrist.

Madam Tatsuya peered viciously at her.

"I am sorry but I would like to stay here for a while,"

"Why, would ye want to stay in a shabby run down hell hole like this when ye can be in an elegant home?"

"Please don't speak this way of Lady Kaeda's home, Madam Tatsuya,"

"I will speak of her home however I please!"

"I still don't understand why ye want to stay here in this wretched old village anyway!"

Please you have to understand that, these people have been nothing but kind to me, they came to my aid, they saved me and your unborn grandson,"

"That still doesn't justify why I should let you stay here!"

"Besides I don't wish that my grand-son be born in a place like thee!"

"Look, he's my son first before his your grandson!"

"Well, if that's how it is!"

"I shall let you stay,"

"Thank you Madam Tatsuya!" Madam Ayumi said while bowing to her.

Madam Tatsuya walked back over to Madam Ayumi.

"Its' to bad my dear son is dead,"

"Yes, it is," Madam Ayumi, said quietly.

"I loved him very dearly!"

"Oh, ye did?"

"I have always questioned my son's judgment, when it came to women,"

"Huh?"

"I questioned him many times, especially when he came and told me he was marrying ye!"

"I asked him out of the women you could have married, why you would pick this _infectious_ whore!"

Madam Ayumi gasped at her horrid words. She soon felt tears well up in the back of her eyes.

Madam Tatsuya walked back over to the straw door.

"You are lucky that you are baring my kin, because otherwise I could careless what happens to you!"

"If ye insist on staying here, please do and when you have given birth to my grandson please come to my home!"

Madam Tatsuya walked out of Lady Kaeda's hut.

Madam Ayumi dropped to the ground, she began shedding many sad tears.

Lady Kaeda keeled beside her.

"How, could she say such terrible things about me!"

Lady Kaeda placed her arm around Madam Ayumi.

"Ay, child that what happens to people who have lots of wealth thee becomes bitter, cold and selfish,"…

"Those were very cold words for his mother to say," says Sango.

"Indeed, they were but I tried not to let them get to me,"

"Oh, Lady Ayumi please continue," says Kagome.

"It was not to long after that incident that I was about to give birth to my son!"


	8. Chapter 8

Miroku's Amorous Past Returns

Chapter #8

Madam Ayumi and Lady Kaeda were walking down near the lake at the village.

"What is the matter with thee?"

Madam Ayumi dropped to her knees.

"My child is coming!"

"**OH BY THE GODS**!" yelled Madam Ayumi cried in agony...

* * *

"Young maiden calm down,"

"Don't tell me to calm down, _damnit_!"

Lady Kaeda was kneeling beside Madam Ayumi.

Lady Kaeda had called their village midwife to assist them.

They were inside of Lady Kaeda's hut; Madam Ayumi was stretched out in her bedroll.

The midwife took a small washcloth and wiped her forehead.

Madam Ayumi was dripping in sweat.

"OH!"

"Now, listen carefully now," called the midwife.

"I want ye to take in a very deep breath,"

"Now, please spread your legs,"

"Now, listen carefully now," called the midwife.

Madam Ayumi did as she was told.

"Now, I want you to push as hard as you can,"

Madam Ayumi peered over at Lady Kaeda.

Madam Ayumi reached for her hand. "Okay!" she cried.

"NOW PUSH!" cried the midwife.

"**AHHHHHHHH**!"

"C'mon you're doing fine," called the midwife.

"**UGHHHHHHHHHHH**!" yelled Madam Ayumi.

"C'mon!" Madam Ayumi sucked in a deep breath.

"I- I can't do this!"

"Yes, ye has no choice because thee child is coming out one-way or the other," replied the midwife.

"So, do push!"

"**AHHHHHHHH**!"

Madam Ayumi cried as she tightens her grip around Lady Kaeda's hand…

* * *

"Oh, he is just perfect!" purred Madam Ayumi.

"Yes, ye is," replied Lady Kaeda.

Madam Ayumi was now holding her son in her arms.

"Thank you so very much!" she called out to the midwife.

The midwife walked over to them. She stroked the baby's forehead.

"Ah, he is very perfect indeed," The baby stirred slightly.

"Has ye decided upon a name?" asked Lady Kaeda.

"Yes, he's name shall be Aoshi,"

"Well, good luck to you," cried the midwife.

"No, wait," cried Madam Ayumi.

The midwife turned around.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, but I would like you to have this,"

With her free arm Madam Ayumi reached inside of her small bag.

"Here take this a token of my appreciation,"

"Oh, no I can't!"

It was 100 yen.

"Here, take it I insist because you helped bring my precious son into the world!"

"Okay, if ye must insist!" the midwife cried joyfully.

"Thank ye, thank ye!" the midwife cried bowing as she quickly jetted out of Lady Kaeda's hut...

* * *

"There sweetheart!" chirped Madam Ayumi.

She had just finished feeding little Aoshi.

He was now fast asleep.

"Lady Kaeda!"

"Yes,"

"Would you not mind watching over him, I need to go cool off a bit,"

"No, thee does not mind,"

"Thanks,"

She grabbed her yukata and headed out of the door.

She soon reached the lake.

She walked over to a steep edge of the lake.

Madam Ayumi dropped her sleeping kimono to the ground.

She drove into the lake.

"Ah, this feels wonderful," she called.

"Good, I see he is still sleeping,"

"I see ye is happy,"

"Yes, that bath was nice and refreshing,"

Madam Ayumi sat down next to her son.

"Are ye hungry?"

"I thought you've never ask!"

Lady Kaeda handed her a bowl udon stew.

Madam Ayumi soon finished her dinner.

She grabbed her small bag; she took out a small scroll.

"I certainly hope I put ink and feather pen in here!"

"Ah, there it is," Madam Ayumi opened the small ink-bottle.

She unrolled the scroll, and begun writing her mother-in- law a letter to tell her that she has given birth and she wish to come to her home.

"Lady Kaeda could you please have someone deliver this letter to Madam Tatsuya?"

"HAI!"…

_(A few days later) _

"Lady Kaeda, I am certainly going to miss this place,"

Lady Kaeda smiled.

Madam Ayumi and Lady Kaeda were standing over at the edge of the lake.

"I see someone is very anxious!" laughed Madam Ayumi.

She was holding little Aoshi whom began twisting and turning trying to get out of his mother's arms.

Aoshi began wailing.

"Oh, child what is the matter?"

"I think ye is hungry," replied Lady Kaeda.

"He can't be I just fed him,"

"I think I'm going to take him for a walk,"

Madam Ayumi began walking off from Lady Kaeda.

"Please ye whatever ye don't go into the..."

"What was that?" Madam Ayumi called out.

She couldn't hear because of her son's continuous wailing.

"Oh, boy hush now!" Madam Ayumi slowly began walking down the stairs to exit the village.

She soon reached the end of the stairs.

("_Ah, there's that treacherous wooden path_!")

"I suppose I could follow it I'm just going to take a walk,"

"Is that fine with my boy?" Little Aoshi ceased crying.

Madam Ayumi began to follow the wooden path that lined the deep forest.

"Ah, son look at the Mejiro bird!" Madam Ayumi cried as she pointed to the bird.

She and her son had traveled far along the wooden path.

"Ah, my son what is that ahead, shall we see!" Madam Ayumi and her son quickly sprint ahead on the path.

"Ayumi-sama!" cried Lady Kaeda.

"Ah, Aoshi I wonder what that is?"

Madam Ayumi peered over the bushes.

She and her son were both unbeknownst them were staring at the Bone-eater's Well.

"I wonder what that is."

"It is a strange sight indeed!"

"Huh!" cried Madam Ayumi.

She turned around.

"Lady Kaeda!"

Lady Kaeda slowly made her way to Madam Ayumi.

"Lady Kaeda!"

"Please, give thee time," panted Lady Kaeda.

"Thee is just merely an old lady!"

She slowly approached Madam Ayumi and her son.

"Are you okay?"

"Thee is fine!"

"Were you following me?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"I was making sure ye doesn't get into any more trouble,"

"Trouble?"

"Ye, would not want thee mother-in-law upset when she arrives today,"

"I suppose but I am not concerned with that old hag!"

Madam Ayumi turned her attention back to the well.

"Lady Kaeda what is that?"

"What?"

"That up ahead, pass these bushes,"

Lady Kaeda turned to the sight.

"Ah, that is the Bone-Eater's Well!"

"Bone- Eater's well!"

"Hai, it is a grave for dead demons,"

"There are dead demons in there?"

"Yes,"

"How did they get there?"

"We slain the demons and disposed their corpses inside.

Madam Ayumi stepped over the bushes.

"I must take a look!"

"No, ye mustn't!"

"My, it looks so deep!"

"Indeed it is," replied Lady Kaeda.

"Has anyone falling inside?"

"Not to thee knowledge,"

Madam Ayumi turned her attention to her left.

"My, look at the size of that tree, what type of tree is that?"

"Ah, that is the Sacred Tree!"

"May, I go take a look?"

"No, I don't think ye should,"

"Huh?" cried Lady Kaeda.

Madam Ayumi was already walking toward the tree.

"Wow!" cried Madam Ayumi.

"I have never seen anything like it!"

Madam Ayumi stepped closer to the tree.

"What is that?"

"Oh!" she gasped.

"It appears to be some type of demon, it looks as if the demon is wrapped in vines, and it's bound to the tree by an arrow!"

Madam Ayumi began to reach out the tree.

"I wonder if I can . . ."

"No, ye mustn't!"

Lady Kaeda grabbed Madam Ayumi's hand.

"What, what are you doing?"

"Ye must not touch!"

"Why?"

"Ye, can not, we must leave this area of the forest immediately!" instructed Lady Kaeda.

"It is too dangerous for thee!"

Lady Kaeda grabbed Madam Ayumi's right hand and began dragging her out of the area.

Madam Ayumi peered back at the tree.

"Lady Kaeda who is or what is that bound to the Scared Tree?"

The two women stopped.

"This is the forest of Inuyasha!"

"_Inu-yasha_!"

"Yes,"

But how did the demon get there

"He was bound to this tree, by my late sister, whom was also a priestess,"

"Why, did she bind him to the tree?"

"Inuyasha, was trying to steal the Shikon no Tama from our village, as my sister was dying she used her remaining strength to bound Inuyasha and take back the jewel,"

Madam Ayumi stared intensely at the bound Inuyasha.

"Please ye must hurry for forest of Inuyasha is very dangerous his spirit still lurks around here!"

Lady Kaeda and Madam Ayumi and her son soon fled the forest of Inuyasha . . .

* * *

"Inuyasha!" cried Madam Ayumi…

"Wow, so you seen Inuyasha, bound to the Sacred Tree?" replies Kagome.

"Yes,"

"Wait, now I remember!"

"Remember what?" asks Shippo.

"Lady Kaeda told me that her sister was a very powerful priestess, she said that the arrow that bound Inuyasha to the Scared Tree should have held him there forever!"

Madam Ayumi peers at Inuyasha, their eyes meet.

"But, how is that you're free?" Madam Ayumi stammers.

Inuyasha stood up.

"Mmmmph!" he grunts.

"Inuyasha!"

He quickly went back inside the palace.

"I'm sorry is it something I said,"

"I was the one!"

"One who what!"

Kagome turns to Madam Ayumi.

"I was the one who freed Inuyasha,"

"But, how?"

"I'm Lady Kaeda's late sister Kikyo's reincarnation!"

"Reincarnation?"

"Yes, I inherited her very strong spiritual abilities, when I crossed through time, I awakened Inuyasha's spirit, and when I touched the arrow that pierced his heart it caused Kikyo's spell to be broken, which in turn freed Inuyasha," explains Kagome.

"I see, but why did he leave then?"

"The priestess Kikyo and Inuyasha were in love with each other, and the memories of her betrayal still haunt Inuyasha,"

"She betrayed him?"

"Well, not exactly," says Kagome.

"This horrible demon disguised himself as Kikyo and attacked Inuyasha, this caused Inuyasha to become very hurt and bitter, this demon also disguised himself as Inuyasha retaliating on Kikyo giving her fatal wound, the demon stole the Shikon jewel from her also, the real Inuyasha struck Kikyo's village to steal the jewel, then the real Kikyo in turns used her spiritual powers to bound Inuyasha to the Scared Tree,"

"Wow, I understand now,"

"The pain and hurt that Inuyasha feels,"

"Madam Ayumi, so please tell us what happened after all of you left the Scared Tree," says Sango.

"Lady Kaeda and Aoshi and I just went back to the village to await for Madam Tatsuya's arrival,"…

* * *

"Oh, that was delicious!" chirped Madam Ayumi.

"Thank ye,"

Madam Ayumi had just finished lunch, which consisted of miso soup and hot green tea.

Madam Ayumi looked down at her side, little Aoshi was now resting. She rubbed his small back.

"Rest now my dear son,"

"Oh!" called Madam Ayumi.

"What is it?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Ah, yes," replied Lady Kaeda.

"She's here!"

The two women both walked out of Lady Kaeda's hut.

The two ventured over to the entrance of the village. The roar of horse carriages soon grew stronger. The two horse carriages soon came to a halt. The first carriage stopped right in front of Lady Kaeda and Madam Ayumi. Madam Tatsuya stepped gracefully out of the carriage; she was holding a, karakasa to shield her from the sun. Lady Kaeda and Madam Ayumi both bowed to Madam Tatsuya.

"Madam Tatsuya, thank you for coming," Madam Ayumi said quietly.

"Where is he?"

"Your grand son is sleeping inside,"

Madam Tatsuya stepped between the two women and she began walking toward Lady Kaeda's hut.

The two soon followed Madam Tatsuya.

Madam Tatsuya opened the straw door, she closed her parasol.

She peered over to her far right.

"Oh, there he is!" she cried excitedly.

Madam Tatsuya ran over to little Aoshi.

The tiny child was still sleeping.

She ran her fingers over his smooth jet-black hair.

Lady Kaeda and Madam Ayumi soon arrived inside the hut.

Madam Tatsuya slowly lifted up Aoshi.

"Madam Tatsuya, please I just put him to sleep!" protested Madam Ayumi.

"Be quiet girl!"

She lifted his sleeping face to her own. Little Aoshi soon stirred.

"Oh, he looks just like my dear late son when he was a baby!"

Little Aoshi began crying. Madam Tatsuya cradled Aoshi in her arms.

She began rocking him.

"What is she doing?" cried Madam Ayumi.

She walked over to her mother-in-law.

"My grandson is very precious indeed,"

Madam Ayumi stepped in front of Madam Tatsuya.

She rubbed her son's forehead.

Little Aoshi soon ceased crying.

"What is thee name?"

"Aoshi Segara,"

"Aoshi Segara," repeats Madam Tatsuya.

"Are ye and little Aoshi ready to depart?"

"Yes,"

"Well, come now thee is ready to take little Aoshi out of this place,"

Madam Tatsuya began walking out of Lady Kaeda's hut with Aoshi.

"Wait!" cried Madam Ayumi.

"Hurry girl don't keep thee waiting!" called Madam Tatsuya from her horse carriage.

Lady Kaeda stepped out of her hut.

Madam Ayumi was standing outside staring at the horse carriage.

"I think ye may need this,"

"Oh, thank you,"

Lady Kaeda handed her the small fukuro that she carried.

Madam Ayumi embraced Lady Kaeda in a hug.

"Thank you so much, I'm very grateful for all you and your village has done for me and my son,"

"Tis was no problem, and you are very welcome,"

Madam Ayumi kissed Lady Kaeda on her left cheek.

She began walking over to the horse carriage.

The rest of the village slowly came from their homes to witness Madam Ayumi's departure.

"I thank you all! I will keep all of you in my prayers!" Madam cried gleefully.

The villagers began waving to her.

"Good bye!" some cried.

Madam Ayumi waved back to them. She approached the horse carriage where Madam Tatsuya was in, she stepped inside.

"What is ye doing?" cried Madam Tatsuya.

Madam Ayumi noticed that Aoshi was fast asleep once again.

"Huh?" Madam Ayumi cried confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry thee neglected to inform that ye is riding in the last carriage," replied Madam Tatsuya.

"What, why?"

"Please, quiet ye voice, ye doesn't want to wake little Aoshi,"

"Why are you making me riding in the other carriage?"

Madam Tatsuya remained quiet.

"Answer me!"

"Look, girl do not use that tone with thee!"

"Then, why are you making me ride in the other carriage?"

"I want to spend time with my grandchild, now go girl!" ordered Madam Tatsuya.

Madam Ayumi sighed in dire frustration. She slowly walked out to go inside the other carriage.

"I can't believe she would make me do this!" Madam Ayumi cried.

She soon felt the movement of the horse carriage moving. Madam Ayumi looked out of the small window. Her eyes searched for Lady Kaeda. She spotted her, their eyes meant. Madam Ayumi rose up her hand to wave.

Lady Kaeda bowed to the young maiden.

"Good bye Lady Kaeda,"

"We shall meet again someday,"…

* * *

"How, cruel she was," says Sango.

"Indeed she was but nevertheless she provided a very good and stable home for my son and myself,"

"What happened after you and Aoshi arrived at Madam Tatsuya's home?" asks Shippo.

"Well, not much Aoshi and I soon settled in her home, she was a widow herself,"

"How is that?" asks Sango.

"Madam Tatsuya's husband too had passed away earlier that year, so the old hag was lonely,"

Everyone chuckled at Madam Ayumi's remark about Madam Tatsuya.

"Madam Ayumi please continue," replies Kagome.

"There's not much left, Aoshi and I settled in and then Madam Tatsuya revealed to me a treaty stating that anything was to happen to her I was to inherit her home,"

"I was quite ecstatic!"

"Why?" asks Kagome.

"Madam Tatsuya was the one who drew up the treaty," answers Madam Ayumi.

"Whoa!" replies everyone in unison.

"Yes, I know turns out she did have a heart,"

"Soon, after we drew up the contract a year later, as fate would have it, Madam Tatsuya fell ill,"

"She had contracted malaria, but the ironic thing was that it was not the malaria that took her life,"

"It was an ill heart attack that took it,"

"The malaria soon went away, but one day…"

"Madam Tatsuya, I'm glad to see you are feeling a lot better,"

"Yes, girl I'm much better now,"

The two women were sitting out in the patio outside of the palace.

"Now, where's Aoshi?"

"Oh, he's inside shall I get him?"

"No, I shall get ye," Madam Tatsuya stood up and headed to the paper door to exit.

"**AHHH**!" cried Madam Tatsuya.

"**MADAM TATSUYA**!" cried Madam Ayumi.

Madam Tatsuya fell to the floor. Madam Ayumi ran to her aid.

Madam Tatsuya was clutching her chest.

"Oh, it hurts so bad!" she cried feebly.

"Madam, what has happened to you?"

"My, dear Ayumi I see it is my time to go,"

"What!"

"Yes, I'm dying girl,"

"Please, take great care of Aoshi for my sake, and care for this home, I have bestowed upon ye,"

"Madam!"

"Please, do it for thee!"

Madam Tatsuya cried as she soon fell into eternal sleep.

"Oh, Madam Tatsuya!" wailed Madam Ayumi.

Some of the royal guards overheard her wailing.

"Oh, by the gods!" cried one of the men.

"What has happened to Madam Tatsuya?"…

"We held her funeral not long after her sudden death,"

Madam Ayumi stood up and walked over to the edge of the patio.

She peered over the patio.

Miroku was still sitting quietly under the Sakura tree.

"Madam Ayumi we're so sorry that happened," replies Kagome.

"Yes," says Sango.

Kagome walks over to Madam Ayumi.

"I see now," Madam Ayumi turns her attention to Kagome.

"See what Kagome?"

"This is the home, the home that you inherited from Madam Tatsuya!"

"Yes, but how did you figure that out?"

"I just listened to the way you described her home, and I just placed everything together,"

"My dear girl you are very perspective indeed,"

"See I always told Kagome that she was very smart," Shippo says as he is bouncing on Kagome's shoulder.

"Thanks Shippo,"

"No problem,"

"My dear friends please I have talked enough go prepare, dinner will be ready so, please get ready,"

Madam Ayumi leers back over to Miroku.

("_Why, do I suddenly get this feeling that someone's watching me_!")

Miroku began to look around.

("_I don't see anyone_,")

Miroku turns his attention over to the patio where Madam Ayumi and the others were.

Miroku's glaze soon meant Madam Ayumi's piercing stare.

("_Good, he sees me_!")

Miroku broke their glaze, he turned his attention elsewhere.

Miroku peered back up to the patio.

("_She's gone_!")

"My guards will notify you all when dinner is ready,"

Madam Ayumi opens up the paper door.

"Please, don't be late either,"

The two guards bow to Madam Ayumi and the two men shut the hikido.

Sango stood up and joined Kagome and Shippo.

"What a life," says Sango.

"Yeah, tell me about it!" replies Kagome.

Sango walks over to the edge of the patio.

"Look, Kagome you can see the entire forest from here,"

"Oh, wow!"

"Hey, look!" cries Shippo.

"What is it, Shippo?" asks Sango.

"Look, over down by the Sakura tree,"

"Oh, look its Miroku," replies Sango.

"Why, is he just sitting there?" asks Kagome.

"He looks so sad," says Kagome.

"I noticed that too," replies Shippo.

Sango stared intensely at Miroku.

("_Miroku, what is the matter with you why won't you talk to me_?")

A few hours later . . .


	9. Chapter 9

Miroku's Amorous Past Returns

Chapter #9

"Oh, man the food here just keeps getting better and better!" chants Shippo with a mouth full of food.

"Shippo, stop talking with your mouth full!" cries Kagome.

"Will you two just shut-up and eat!" cries Inuyasha.

"Hey, why don't you shut-up!" yells Kagome.

"Now, stop that you two," orders Sango.

"You guys are so entertaining!" laughs Madam Ayumi.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Madam Ayumi were all sitting and enjoying dinner.

Madam Ayumi hears something; she turns her attention over to the paper door.

The paper door slid open.

"Ah!" she sighs happily.

"What is it Madam Ayumi?" asks Kagome.

Madam Ayumi continued to stare at the door.

"Sir Miroku, I'm glad to see that you've decided to join us," sneers Madam Ayumi.

He slowly approached the table. He quietly sat down next to Sango.

"Miroku, are you okay?"

He picks up his chopsticks and slowly began to eat his shrimp tempura before him.

"Miroku!" calls Sango.

"Look, Sango...I'm fine okay!"

"I don't see what the big deal is its just Miroku!" calls Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" cries Kagome.

("_That's it my dear Miroku, I'm making you nervous, well good_!")

Madam Ayumi resumed eating.

("_I can't keep letting her get to me like this_!")…

* * *

"Thanks for dinner Madam Ayumi!" says Shippo.

"Yes, it was great," calls Kagome.

"Oh, it was my pleasure,"

"Well, you all run alone now get yourselves some rest now," cries Madam Ayumi.

Kagome and the others all headed off towards their rooms.

"Wow, Madam Ayumi is the greatest!" cries Shippo.

"Yeah, she's really nice and sweet," says Kagome.

"Yes, I would have to agree," replies Sango.

"Would you not agree, Inuyasha?" asks Kagome.

"Ah, I guess so!"

"Hey, what do you think, Miroku?" asks Kagome.

Miroku just continues to walk blankly toward his room.

"Miroku!" calls Sango.

Miroku and Sango soon approach their room.

"We'll see you all in the morning okay," says Sango.

"Okay, you guys have a good night," replies Kagome.

Miroku and Sango step inside of their room. She closes the sliding paper door. Miroku immediately went over to his bedroll and slid himself inside.

Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo soon approached their room.

Inuyasha opens the paper door.

"Guys, I wonder what's the matter with Miroku," says Kagome.

"I wonder too, he has been acting strange for a while now," replies Shippo.

"Yeah, ever since we got here," says Kagome.

"Look, why don't two just leave the guy alone," replies Inuyasha as he sets down his Tetsusaiga.

"Hey, what's wrong with us trying to be concerned?" cries Kagome.

Inuyasha slid into his bedroll.

"Look, I'm just saying that if Miroku and Sango are having trouble let them two solve it, I think we should just stay out of their business,"

Inuyasha rolls over and turns his back toward Kagome and Shippo.

"Well, Inuyasha I guess this time you are right," replies Kagome.

"What do you mean this time; I'm always right!" Inuyasha yells.

"Yeah, right as if, like remember that time when . . ."

"Oh, boy here these two go again!" sighs Shippo.

Shippo walks over to the far left corner of the room and he curls up next to Kiara.

"Miroku!"

"Yes,"

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you need me,"

Miroku peers down at Sango.

Miroku and Sango were now lying in bed.

He lightly kisses her forehead.

"I know that,"

"Please, why won't you talk to me then?"

"There is not anything for you to be worried about,"

"Now, my dear Sango please get some rest,"

"MIROKU!"

Miroku slowly shut his eyes.

"Go to sleep,"

Sango sighs and soon follow Miroku into sleep…

* * *

("_Why is it that I cannot sleep_?")

Miroku had found himself unable to fall not to asleep, for the past few hours.

He slowly sat up; he peers at the paper door.

"Huh!" Miroku cries.

The paper door began to open.

"Sir Miroku!" calls one of the guards.

"What is it?"

"Madam Ayumi wishes to see ye," says the other guard.

"What does she want?"

"Please, Sir Miroku obey the Lady's order,"

Miroku sighs.

He slowly stood up; he removed himself from the bedroll. Miroku walks over to the open door. As, he is leaving he peers back at Sango. One of the vassals closed the paper door. The two brawly men lead Miroku to Madam Ayumi's chambers.

("_What could she possibly be up to?_!")

The three men soon approached Madam Ayumi's chambers.

The two vassals slid open the paper doors.

He steps inside.

Miroku seen Madam Ayumi sitting at her vanity table combing her long jet-black hair.

"Guards will leave us now!"

"Hai!" the two vassals reply in unison as they shut the paper doors.

"Ah, Sir Miroku!" purrs Madam Ayumi.

Miroku continues to stand at the doorway.

She soon ceased brushing her hair.

Madam Ayumi goes and sits on her bedroll.

"Sir Miroku please come join me,"

The two stare intensely at one another.

Miroku steady approaches Madam Ayumi, he sits down next to her.

She lunges forward, and embraced Miroku in her arms.

"Why, have you summoned me here?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Yes,"

Madam Ayumi leers deep into Miroku's eyes.

"I want you to make love to me,"

"Look, I told you I can't do this!"

Madam Ayumi tightens her grip on him.

"Please, just this once is all I ask!"

"I told you I'm love with . . ."

"Sango, I know but I'm just asking for this one time only, besides what she doesn't know won't hurt her,"

Miroku stares blanky at Madam Ayumi.

"Oh, Miroku you need to give up this Saint act of yours!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean, like you have been completely faithfully to that girl!"

"For God sake you continued to have an affair with me even through I was a married woman!"

"Look, that was my past okay; people do grow up and change,"

"Okay, so that's how it's going to be?"

Miroku stood up. He slowly began to walk toward the door.

"If you walk out of that door, I swear to you that I will reveal our past Miroku,"

Miroru stopped dead in his tracks.

"I will reveal to Sango that you and I were lovers, very passionate ones at that, and I will tell her that you continued to engage an affair with me, even through I was married,"

"No, you wouldn't!" cries Miroku.

"Don't think so, why don't you walk out the door and find out!"

Miroku began to walk toward the door.

"Why should Sango believe you anyway?"

"Because, Miroku you're philandering lecturer who hits on anything with a skirt, besides I'm almost certain that she has heard of your ridiculous first born son story!"

"Ah!"

Miroku stops once again, he turns to Madam Ayumi.

"But, but how did you?"

"Oh Miroku!" laughs Madam Ayumi.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I guess I have no choice,"

"No, Sir Miroku you have but of two choices but I hope you shall pick the right one," sneers Madam Ayumi.

Miroku walks back over to Madam Ayumi; he joins her on the bedroll.

"Shall we?"

Miroku nods his head in sour agreement.

"Ah, cheer up Sir Miroku, I promise you won't be disappointed," Madam Ayumi says as she kisses him on his lips.

Madam Ayumi began to tug at the knot that held Miroku's robes together. She continues to tug at it until it pulls a loose. She tosses it over to the side. Madam Ayumi soon removed his shoes and his leggings; she tosses those to the side also. Madam Ayumi places herself on top of Miroku's naked body. The two were now facing one another. She pulls at her yukata. The yukata comes open. Miroku seen that she is nude underneath the yukata. She slowly slid the thin kimono off her naked body. Madam Ayumi peers at Miroku's face.

She soon embraces his lips in her own. Miroku slowly feels her tongue slid inside of his mouth.

"Ah!" cries Madam Ayumi.

She began to slide her tongue down Miroku's chin. Madam Ayumi tongue soon made its way down Miroku's body; its first stop was his smooth chest. She slowly slid her tongue across Miroku's right nipple.

"Oh!"

Her tongue continues to stroke his right nipple. Next, her tongue slides over to his left nipple. As she was licking, she began to gently sucking on it.

"Sir Miroku will you just relax,"

He sighs and he rests his arms above him. Madam Ayumi's tongue soon left his chest. It soon made its way down the abs in his stomach; she slowly rubs them with her soft hands.

Madam Ayumi's tongue soon departed from Miroku's stomach. She slid down further south.

"Ah, now we get to the good part!" Madam Ayumi cries excitedly…


	10. Conclusion

Miroku's Amorous Past Returns

Chapter #10

"I wonder how long have I been asleep?"

Miroku soon awoke from his rest.

He turned to his right Madam Ayumi was also laying her head upon Miroku's chest.

("_How long have I slept_?")

("_I hope its not near sunrise yet_!")

("_Oh, no I have to get out of here fast_!")

Miroku slowly withdrew his arms from underneath Madam Ayumi.

He wiggles himself free from her grasp.

"Oh!" cries Madam Ayumi.

Miroku slips out of the bedroll.

His eyes scan the room searching for his clothes.

"Ah, there they are!"

Miroku quickly gathers his clothes.

He starts frantically putting them back on his sweaty nude body.

("_I have to get out of here_!")

Miroku hurries to the paper doors.

"Leaving so soon," purrs Madam Ayumi.

Miroku turns and peers at the mischievous woman.

He quickly turns back to the door.

Miroku opens the paper doors.

He steps in the entrance way.

"Bye!" laughs Madam Ayumi.

Miroku races through the narrow hallways.

"I must wash this off of me at once!"

"I must find a shower room at once!"

"Oh, Sir!" calls Miroku.

"Yes," answers a guard.

"Please, tell me where a shower room is."

"I'll show thee where it is,"

"Great!"

The guard led him to the shower room that was down the hall from Miroku and Sango's room.

("_Oh, no there's my room_!")

"Here it is Sir," calls the guard.

"Thank you so kindly,"

The guard bows to Miroku.

He opens the paper doors, stream immediately beats upon Miroku's face.

"Oh, Sir!" calls a sweet young voice.

"Oh, no!"

One of Madam Ayumi maids steps out revealing her presence.

"Sir!" calls the girl.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Miroku, says shaking out of his trance.

"Do thee desire to take a bath?"

"Yes, I do,"

"You are in luck Sir,"

"Why is that?"

"Please, step over here,"

Miroku moves over to tub. He peers inside.

"Oh!" he cries.

The tub was ready and filled.

"How, is that my bath is already waiting for me?" Miroku asks puzzled.

"Ah, Lady Ayumi, fore told thee to expect you,"

Miroku shakes his head.

("_Ayumi, you are very cunning indeed_,")

"Please Sir hurry before ye bath turns cold,"

"I have set out your towels for you, they await ye at the foot of the tub,"

"Thank you," The young maid bows to Miroku.

The maid steps out of the shower room.

"Ah, this feels so great!" cries Miroku.

The smoothing combers of the water, calmed Miroku's ailing thoughts…

"Are you finished?" asks the young maid.

"Yes, thank you," Miroku steps out of the tub.

The young maid hands Miroku his towels.

He wipes the water from his body.

The young maid hands Miroku his clothes.

Miroku steps back into the hallway, he slowly walked down the hall back to his room.

Miroku!"

"Huh?" Miroku cried glancing up.

"Sango!"

"Where have you been?"

He remains quiet.

"Look, answers me!" demands Sango.

"I- I just got up to take an early morning bath!"

He steps pass Sango.

"MIROKU!"

He sat down on the bed in their room.

Sango went and sat down next to him.

She wraps her hand around Miroku's left hand, she leans her head against his shoulder.

"Hey, guys!" calls Kagome.

Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo stood at the entrance of Sango and Miroku's room.

"Oh, we were going to eat breakfast," says Shippo.

"Please, Miroku and I will not be joining you, go on without us," replies Sango.

"Okay," says Kagome.

The trio goes on.

"Thank you," Miroku says quietly.

"Miroku, why won't you talk to me?"

"I feel like you're holding something back from me,"

"My dear Sango,"

Miroku lifts his head.

"I feel its time for us to depart from here," he says quietly.

"Yes, I agree there is something quite odd with Madam Ayumi,"

"Please, tell me Miroku, why have you been acting so strange lately?"

"Strange you say?"

"Yes, tell me Miroku do you and Madam Ayumi know one another?"

Miroku frees himself from Sango's grasp.

He quickly stood up, he took to the door.

"We shall leave here at once!"

Miroku slid open the hikido.

"Miroku!" calls Sango.

He quickly races into the narrow hallway.

Sango walks out of the door, she spots him.

"So, is that how it's going to be, you're just going to keep avoiding me!"

Miroku stops his walk.

"So it's true...then you do know Madam Ayumi?"

Miroku remains quiet.

"Oh, Miroku!"

Sango soon felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Okay, since you can not seem to give me a straight answer!"

"We're finished, Miroku...its over!" yells Sango.

Tears soon flooded Sango's eyes.

Miroku remained standing in the middle of the hall.

("_I can't believe him! He's still not responding_!")

"You, you _bastard_!" wails Sango.

She runs back into their room shutting the paper doors behind her.

"Sango, I'm...I'm!" calls Miroku.

("_She's gone_!")

"_SANGO_!"

("_Where is she_?")

Miroku stops at their room, he hears something.

"Oh, Sango!"

Miroku quickly opens up the paper doors.

Sango was curled up in ball, with her face buried within her hands.

Miroku runs over to Sango.

"Ohhh!' she wails.

Miroku rubs her back.

"Sango!"

"Go away!"

"I have no desire to see you!"

"Please Sango, I love you dearly please I'm sorry,"

She lifts her head from her hands.

Her face was shrouded in tears.

"Then why are you keeping secrets from me?"

"Sango, please understand that it is true that I do know Madam Ayumi,"

"What!" cries Sango.

"She is of my past, she means nothing to me!"

"Oh Miroku!"

"Then why have you bee…" starts Sango.

Miroku embraces Sango in his arms.

"Sango as soon as they others finish eating we shall depart from here,"…

* * *

"You two are ready to leave here now?" asks Kagome.

"Yes, we have overstayed our welcome,"

The gang was all gathered inside of Miroku and Sango's room.

"Please everyone gather your belongings, we shall depart here immediately,"

"Hey, since when does Miroku get to dictate orders to everyone one?" growls Inuyasha.

"Miroku, rights Inuyasha we have overstayed our welcome here," replies Kagome.

"Thanks for everything Madam Ayumi," says Shippo.

"Oh, you are all so welcome,"

"Please you all may stay longer if you may,"

"NO!" calls Miroku.

"I mean no as in we are on a quest of our own that we need to attend to," says Miroku.

"What is your quest are you all on, if I may ask?"

"We're searching for the fragments of scared Shikon no Tama!" answers Kagome.

"Ah, I see!" calls Madam Ayumi.

"Yes, so we need to be on our way," says Inuyasha.

"Please before you go take this," Madam Ayumi takes a small pouch out of flap of her inner kimono.

She hands it to Miroku.

("_Oh, no_!")

Miroku opens the small pouch, he was afraid as to what lies inside of it.

He pours the contents onto his hands.

"Oh Madam Ayumi!" Miroku gasps.

There lying in the palm of Miroku's hands were three fragments of the Shikon jewel.

"Oh!" cries Inuyasha.

"You're giving these to us?" asks Miroku.

"Yes,"

"But, why?" Sango asks puzzled.

"These fragments serve no purpose to me, so go take them,"

"Thank you," Miroku answers quietly.

"Wow, three more fragments of the Shikon jewel!" cries Kagome.

"Yes, Kagome take these because you are the only one who has the power to purify the jewel,"

Miroku says as he hands Kagome the jewel fragments.

"Okay," replies Kagome.

Kagome lifts up the Shikon jewel fragments she has around her neck.

She places the fragments on the jewel; everyone observes as the three new fragment fuses together with the jewel…

* * *

The gang was all camped out in the middle of the deep forest; they were all sitting around a bonfire.

"Mmph!" grunts Shippo.

"Shippo, what's your problem?" asks Kagome.

"I can't believe that we are back to sleeping and eating out here again!" complains Shippo.

"Shippo, I thought we discussed this already, we all agreed that we overstayed our welcomed," answers Miroku.

"I-know!" replies Shippo.

"Well, if you know then shut-up complaining!" cries Inuyasha.

"Hmmph!" says Shippo.

"Guys, we needed to continue our quest find to Naraku anyway," says Sango.

"Yes, Sango's right we needed not to get sidetracked," replies Miroku.

"Awww!" yawns Kagome.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going on to sleep," says Kagome.

"C'mon Inuyasha,"

"Huh!"

Kagome and Inuyasha walk over to edge of the bonfire and they gather at Kagome's sleeping bag.

Shippo walks over to where Kagome and Inuyasha are.

"I guess we better go on to bed also," Sango says as she gathers their bedroll.

"Sango, wait!" calls Miroku.

"What is it, Miroku?"

Miroku stands up and faces Sango; he takes her hands into his own.

"Thank you,"

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For believing in me, giving me another chance, I really do love you, Sango,"

"Oh Miroku!" Sango cries.

Miroku and Sango soon engage into a passionate kiss.

"Hey, go get a room!" cries Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" replies Kagome.

* * *

_Approximately one month later as the gang was traveling along the outskirts of Toyarama, a small fishing village . . ._

* * *

"Thank the Gods we are almost in Toyarama!" pants Shippo.

"I know I'm starving," replies Kagome.

"It seems like all you two have been doing lately is complaining, and I'm tired of it!" growls Inuyasha.

"Oh, Inuyasha being mean again Kagome," says Shippo.

"Shippo, don't worry about Inuyasha, because remember all I have to say is . . ."

"I dare ya!" challenges Inuyasha.

"Okay!" says Kagome.

"**SIT BOY**!"

"**ARGHHHHHHHHHH**!" cries Inuyasha as he crashes into the ground.

"Good one, Kagome!" laughs Shippo.

Miroku, Sango and Kagome all join in laughter.

"Oh, you all find that so amusing don't you!" Inuyasha cries annoyingly.

"Sure do!" laughs Shippo.

"OH YEAH!" Inuyasha yells as he takes off after Shippo.

"**AH, KAGOME HELPPPPPP**!" Shippo cries as he flees from Inuyasha.

"Come back here!" Kagome cries chasing after them.

"These guys are too much!" laughs Sango.

"I know what we would do without them," replies Miroku.

"I guess we better go catch up with them," says Sango.

"Excuse me Sir!"

"Huh!" cries Miroku.

"Sir, please!"

Miroku and Sango cease their walking and turn behind them.

A guard approaches Miroku and Sango.

"Yes," calls Miroku.

"Please," pants the young guard.

"Allow, ye to catch thee breathe!"

"Sure," replies Miroku.

"Why do you look familiar?" asks Sango.

"Sango, do you know him?"

The young guard stood before Miroku and Sango.

"You're one of Madam Ayumi vassals, aren't you?" Sango asks.

"Yes!"

"I was sent to search for Sir Miroku,"

"Why, have you been searching for me?"

"I have an urgent message from Madam Ayumi,"

"An urgent message?" asks Sango.

The young vassal pulls out a small scroll from the right sleeve of his kimono, he hands the scroll to Miroku.

"Thank you young vassal," replies Miroku.

The vassal bows to Miroku and Sango and heads back onto the narrow pathway in the deep forest.

Miroku held the scroll to his chest.

"Well, aren't you going to open?" Sango asks anxiously.

("_I can't imagine what Madam Ayumi has placed in this_!")

Miroku glances at Sango.

"I see you want me to let you read first,"

"If you don't mind,"

Sango sighs.

"Thank you!"

Miroku walks over to the nearby Sakura tree; he rests against the truck of the tree.

He slowly unravels the scroll.

The scroll read . . .

"_Dear Miroku_;

_Hello, I know it's been awhile, since we last seen one another. I do miss you terribly! Look I'm just going to get to the point okay. Remember our little tryst together, oh how could one forget I know I certainly didn't. Miroku, I recently seen my doctor because I had been feeling ill lately. Guess what my dear Miroku I'm with child; yes you are the father! Please, Miroku I wish for you to come back to my home immediately! I will give you one week to return to me; don't force me to place bounties on your friends' lives. So, therefore Miroku what will you do? I hope you will make the right choice if not for your sake but for your friends!"_

_  
Love always; _

_  
Lady_ _Ayumi Segara_

"Oh no!" gasps Miroku.

Miroku drops the scroll from his hand.

Tears flooded down Miroku's face.

"Oh, no!"

"**NOOOOOO**!" he wails.

"This can't be!"

"**NOOOOO**!"

Miroku's body falls limp against the bark of Sakura tree.

He buried his face in his hands.

"Miroku!" calls Sango.

"Miroku, what is it?" Sango kneels besides him.

"Miroku?"

"Sango!"

"Yes," she replies.

He slowly lifts his head to meet Sango's.

Miroku's hands still covered his face.

"Why are you covering your face?"

Sango pulls his hands from his face.

"Miroku, your . . ."

"Crying!"

"Why are you crying?"

"Hey, there you guys are!" cries Shippo.

"We've been waiting for you," replies Kagome.

"What's the matter?" asks Inuyasha.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo and Kiara all stood behind Sango.

("_What's going on_?" wonders Kagome)

Miroku turns and peers at Sango with his tear-grieving eyes.

The two stare long and hard at one another.

"_MIROKU_!"

Miroku takes his right hand and stokes Sango's soft left cheek.

"Sango, what have I done?"…

Fin


End file.
